II - Le deuil de l'Innocence
by Uema
Summary: Suite de Douce compatibilité. Allen sort de sa convalescence. Peu après, une personne décide de faire irruption. Elle a tout vu et ne le lâchera pas avant d'avoir obtenu justice. Les Noah s'en mêlent. Un Exorciste est blessé. Un tribunal. Une sanction. Une nouvelle qui fera craquer plus d'un Exorciste à bout de nerf. Allen. Kanda.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs/lectrices ! \o/

Voici le prologue, suivant l'épilogue de Douce compatibilité.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de - Man ne** m'appartiennent pas.** Ils appartiennent à** Katsura Hoshino.**  
Ces textes n'ont **aucun but lucratif.** Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes,** ils seront supprimés.  
**  
The characters of - Man **doesn't belong to me.** They belong to **Katsura Hoshino.**  
These texts **have no profit**. If any problem occurred because of these texts, **they will be removed.**

* * *

J'ai eu cette idée en écoutant KAITO – Jugement of Corruption (VOSTFR), allez l'écouter, je le trouve super. ^^ Mêlé à un sous-entendus de l'anime, ça donne ça.

* * *

_26 Décembre_ 1894.

QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 10h36

Allen riait aux éclats. Il se tenait le ventre en regardant Lavi et Bookman se chamailler, Komui courir après Lavi avec Lenalee à ses trousses. Le rouquin arriva en trombe vers la table où se trouvait notre kendoka et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait vers cette table ; il bifurqua violemment sur sa droite, non sans ébranler la masse de bois. Allen put de nouveau distinguer Kanda, ce qui ne fit que raviver son rire cristallin dans la salle. Voyez-vous, Kanda avait échappé sa tasse lors de la « bousculade » et l'avait malencontreusement renversée sur son haut. Quel malheur. Et c'est fulminant de rage, Mugen en main, qu'il se jeta lui aussi sur le lapin de malheur.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Lavi cria de terreur…

- AAAH !

… Comme une fille. Remarquez, il avait même pris la pose.

Komui, sa sœur ainsi que Bookman s'écartèrent du futur cadavre, craignant se prendre eux aussi quelques balles perdues. Lavi se dirigeait vers Allen en criant.

- ALLEN ! SAUVE-MOI !

Allen se trouvait être à genoux au sol lorsque le rouquin lui avait demandé. Il s'arrêta de rire. Une idée machiavélique version Allen venait de germer dans son esprit. Pour cause, il balaya le rouquin avec sa jambe ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur le ventre d'Allen, perpendiculairement à celui-ci, se mangeant ainsi le doux bois du sol.

Mais Kanda approchait, lui aussi.

- ESPÈCE DE LAPIN DÉGÉNÉRER ! JE VAIS TE-

Allen n'eut qu'a tendre son pied pour que le kendoka tombe lui aussi, mais sur Lavi. Le pauvre lapin rendit l'âme. Kanda, qui était arrivé face au moyashi, était tombé face à lui.

Allen lui souriait de toutes ses dents, tellement naïf.

- Je vais te tuer toi aussi …, se plaignit le brun, exaspéré.

Seul un rire discret de la part du blandin lui répondit.

Les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent alors sur une jeune infirmière timide.

- Euh... Est-ce qu'Allen Walker est là ?  
- Oui ? Il regarda la demoiselle, par politesse.  
- I-Il faudrait que vous veniez remplir le formulaire de sortie, et récupérer vos affaires s'il vous plait...  
- Oh, oui bien sûr ! J'arrive !  
- B-Bien.

Elle s'éclipsa derrière les portes en bois pendant qu'Allen se redressait en position assise.

- Les gars... Vous pouvez bouger s'il vous plait ?

Lavi sembla reprendre vie. Kanda se leva sans demander son reste, suivi de près par le rouquin et le blandinet qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

QG de la congrégation : Extérieur : 10h50

A l'entrée de la Congrégation, deux hommes marchaient côte à côte. L'un blond, l'autre brun. L'un n'exprimant pas d'émotions apparentes, l'autre affichant un parfait sourire. Ils marchèrent en direction du Quartier Général de l'Ordre, pour finalement en passer la porte principale, accueillis par Komui. L'un restait ici, prenant tous les dossiers administratifs des nouveautés parvenues depuis leur ancien départ, l'autre attendant simplement. Le blond revint, fit part d'un dossier à son compagnon qui s'empressa de le lire. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire lorsqu'il le lui rendit, se dirigeant seul vers l'étage.

* * *

QG de le Congrégation : Infirmerie : 11h08

Allen arriva calmement –limite en train de chanter. Non, je rigole– vers l'infirmerie, suivi de loin par Kanda qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie. Le blandin se hâta de signer le papier de sortie pendant qu'une personne arriva peu à peu en face de Kanda, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Brun, grand, le kendoka le reconnu tout de suite et un sentiment d'appréhension s'empara de lui, mêlé à de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il le vit rentrer à son tour dans l'infirmerie.

Allen prit rapidement ses affaires, qui se consistaient à un bouquet de fleurs laissé par Lenalee, et de faire son lit. Il s'apprêta à s'écrier à lui-même qu'il avait fini, lorsqu'on l'interpella.

- Allen Walker ?

Cette voix. Allen se crispa, serrant le bouquet dans sa main gauche, il se retourna vivement vers la porte. Il l'aperçu, sa prise se relâcha son le bouquet, il le reconnu. D'après son maître, il leur avait causé beaucoup de problèmes à leur sortie de l'Arche. Le bouquet lui échappa des mains, les fleurs s'éparpillant sur le sol autour de lui. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute ; c'était lui.

Luberrier.

* * *

Chapitre 1 posté.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.

En faite, je remarque que cette suite est beaucoup plus facile à écrire que **Douce compatibilité. **.w.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

- Monsieur Luberrier ? Il s'empressa de ramasser l'amas de fleurs sur le sol avant de se relever. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Allen essayait de dissimuler son stress lorsqu'il vit Link passer derrière Luberrier.

- Tu pourrais commencer par me suivre.

Allen acquessia et sortit de l'infirmerie accompagné de Luberrier, mais le blandin se dirigea vers son brun, lui tendant son bouquet, ainsi que les clefs de sa chambre.

- Tu peux amener ça dans ma chambre s'il te plait ?  
- Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul ? Soupira-t-il  
- Luberrier veut me voir.

Kanda se crispa.

- Ca ne sent pas bon ça, Moyashi...  
- Oui je sais...  
- C'est bon, j'y vais.  
- Merci.

Le kendoka se contenta de prendre la clef ainsi que le bouquet du blandin et de partir sans un mot vers sa chambre, tandis que le Symbiotique rejoignait l'inspecteur ainsi qu'Howard Link.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir des chambres : 11h14

Kanda marchait vers la chambre de son blandinet, visiblement énervé. Lavi et Lenalee venaient du réfectoire, le rejoignirent aussitôt lorsqu'il ouvrit la chambre d'Allen.

- Yû ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ouvres la chambre d'Allen ?  
- Tch.

Kanda déposa les fleurs lâchement sur le lit de l'albinos, ce qui intrigua le rouquin, passant son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Yû ?

Le kendoka s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Lenalee le rejoignit, debout devant la porte pour lui bloquer l'accès. Les mains derrière le dos, elle le fixait dans les yeux.

- Où est Allen ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Dites, c'est moi ou vous cherchez toujours quelqu'un ?

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, l'air de dire « _Mais c'est vrai, ça._ » Kanda en eut assez de leur jérémiades et s'éclipsa dans le couloir, suivit de près par les deux autres Exorcistes.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir menant au bureau de Komui : 11h18

Allen suivait les deux personnes devant lui, non sans se repasser en boucle la question qui lui titillait les lèvres.

- Eh... Où est-ce que l'on va ?  
- Nous allons dans le bureau de Komui Lee.

Link examina la réaction d'Allen, qui semblait juste réfléchir au comment du pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Komui, Link et Allen restèrent hors de la pièce et le blandin déposa ses béquilles contre le mur pendant que Luberrier parlementait avec Komui.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir des chambres : 11h20

Kanda marchait de plus en plus vite, histoire de distancer les deux personnes derrière lui.

- Yû ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire où il est ?

Yû était exaspéré.

- Yû ! S'il te plait !

Yû bouillonnait.

- Allez quoi ! On veut juste passer le reste de la journée avec Allen, c'est trop demander ?!

Yû était un tout petit peu jaloux.

- Yû ! S'il te plait !  
- La ferme ! Tu me soules !

Lavi se stoppa lorsque Kanda se retourna dans sa direction.

- Allen est avec Luberrier, cracha-t-il.

Lenalee tiqua sur le nom de l'inspecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec lui ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, justement.  
- Mon frère doit le savoir.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la brunette qui s'efforçait de sourire. Elle se dirigea avec les deux autres vers le bureau de son frère.

Sans savoir ce qu'elle allait y trouver. 

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Devant le bureau de Komui : 11h26.

Link se tenait face à Allen comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, hautain et exaspérant. Le sourcil d'Allen tressautait sur son front, désespéré par l'énormité des mots qui sortaient de la bouche du blond par minute. Ce dernier finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Ahem. Venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Où étiez-vous le vendredi 25 Décembre ?

Allen gardait le silence et plongea ses yeux dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. Il avait fait son rapport à Komui peu avant la fête du Nouvel An sur ce qui c'était passé chez les Noah... Une minute... Les Noah, Komui. Allen se rappela l'incident de l'Arche avec Luberrier, Komui qui le défendait... Et maintenant, ils étaient devant son bureau.

Allen eut alors des sueurs froides, comprenant pourquoi il était là.

Luberrier venait de le piéger.

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait cherché un moyen pour aboutir à ses fins, et il venait de lui tendre sur un plateau d'argent.

- Walker ? Répondez. Un sourire narquois se dessina fugacement sur les lèvres du blond.

Evidement que Link savait où il était. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il voulait le piéger, lui aussi.

Comme lui avait dit Cross, Si on veut gagner aux jeux, il faut toujours savoir être malin.

Le blandin dégagea sa vue de ses cheveux, offrant son plus beau sourire provocateur à son homologue.

- Je ne sais pas où j'étais, on m'a bandé les yeux.  
- Oh, je vois. Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?  
- Surement.  
- Bien. L'inspecteur Luberrier réclame en ce moment une audience. Vous avez autre chose à me dire ?  
- Absolument rien.  
- D'accord.

Komui sortit de son bureau, la mine grave. Luberrier ne le suivait pas.

- Allen ?  
- Oui ?

Trois ombres s'approchèrent peu à peu du groupe de personnes.

- L'inspecteur Luberrier veut te voir.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules frêles d'Allen.

- Suivez-moi, Walker.

Allen déglutit, apercevant du coin de son œil droit, Kanda, Lenalee ainsi que Lavi qui les rejoindrait bientôt. Il s'efforça de sourire maladroitement.

- Bien sûr.

Luberrier emmena le disciple de Cross à l'intérieur du bureau, l'invitant à s'assoir pendant qu'il refermait la porte en bois derrière eux.

- Oui ?  
- Savez-vous ce qu'est l'hérésie ?  
- C'est le fait de renier ou trahir la volonté de Dieu ou Dieu lui-même.  
- Les hérétiques sont donc une menace pour nous. Vous comprenez ?  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Allen resserrait ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon pendant que Luberrier revint à se tenir debout devant le bureau de l'intendant, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

- J'ai des raisons de croire que vous faites partie de cette catégorie.  
- JE N'EN SUIS PAS UN !

Il se releva violemment de son siège, posant les mains à plat sur le bureau, il planta son regard empli de hargne dans les yeux de l'inspecteur.

Luberrier posa lui aussi ses mains sur le meuble de bois, fixant le jeune homme avec un air de défi.

- Prouvez-le-moi.  
- Et comment ?  
- Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez chez les Noah il y a deux jours.

Allen retira ses paumes du bureau, s'asseyant sans ménagement sur la chaise qui lui avait été désignée.

- Komui m'a donné une mission la veille, pour l'Egypte. Les Noah m'y attendaient et m'ont emmené.  
- De force ?  
- Non.  
- Alors vous les avez suivis de votre plein gré.  
- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient tué ceux qui m'accompagnaient.  
- Quelle importance ?

Allen se leva en trombe de son siège, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte en bois.

- Vous êtes invité à votre procès pour hérésie dans trois jours à huit heures du matin.

Il se retint de lui cracher des milliers d'insultes à la figure, et se contenta de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Devant le bureau de Komui : 11h53

Les trois Exorcistes arrivèrent aux côtés de Komui, Lenalee se dirigeait vers son frère tandis que les deux autres fixèrent la porte, interdits.

- Nii-san, où est Allen ?  
- A l'intérieur..., Il cachait son regard dans l'ombre que créait son crâne. Luberrier est avec lui.  
- Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?  
- Il croit qu'il s'est rendu lui-même chez les Noah et... Il veut débuter un procès.  
- Un procès ? Pour quelle raison ?  
- Hérésie.

La surprise s'installa sur le visage de la demoiselle, suivit par la peur.

- Oh mon Dieu...

Lenalee serra son frère dans ses bras, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait absolument aucunes preuves contre lui et que le blandin ne risquait rien, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

_- JE N'EN SUIS PAS UN !  
_- Allen..., murmura le rouquin.

Auelques instants plus tard, ledit Allen sortit du bureau, fou de rage. Il passa devant les Exorcistes et amis présents à l'extérieur sans leur adresser le moindre regard en prenant ses béquilles dans ses mains d'un geste rageur. Luberrier sortit lui aussi de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous reviendrons dans soixante-douze heures, monsieur Lee.

Sur cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus, ils prirent congés, laissant Kanda partir sur les talons d'Allen.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 12h02

Allen entra dans sa chambre sans ménagement pour la pauvre porte.

- MOYASHI !

Un Kanda sauvage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, Luberrier a juste décidé de se défouler sur moi.  
- A ce propos, il s'avança vers son moyashi de sorte à se placer face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Allen s'écarta du brun, lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre, déposant ses béquilles en dessous de celle-ci.

- Tu n'as plus mal ?  
- Kanda.

Le blandin fixa les prunelles ébène de son homologue.

- Je suis accusé d'hérésie.

Le bladin lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, retirant le haut de l'ensemble réglementaire destiné aux malades, qu'il remplaça par un haut colle-au-corps (cf. Episode 103) noir à manches courtes, puis il fit valser les chaussons bleu-vert qu'il portait sous son lit.

- Pardon ?  
- Tu as très bien compris.

Kanda détourna le regard sur le bouquet qu'il avait laissé sur le lit pour laisser le plus jeune finir de se changer avec un pantalon noir. Le kendoka attendit qu'il ait fini pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Kanda ? J'ai le droit d'aller me reposer ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement de sa part.

- S'il te plait, je suis crevé.

Il retira ses bras des épaules de l'adolescent, grognant une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit, n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Allen put alors se laisser guider par sa conscience, lui ordonnant de se coucher au plus vite.

Ce dont il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

m'en veut, elle ne garde pas mes séparations. :') xdd


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir._

Je remarque que cette fic est plus facile à écrire que Douce compatibilité.

[Ok, c'est normal c'est la suite, mais bon.]

Les chapitres risques de mettre du temps à venir, car je me suis ouverte le front hier et que j'ai un mal de crâne horrible depuis.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_26 Décembre 1894._

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 19h45.

Allen fut réveillé de sa torpeur par les coups incessants que l'on donnait sur sa pauvre porte. Et c'est encore avec l'esprit embrumé qu'il se tira de son lit.

- Ouais... J'arrive...

Il tourna son regard vers l'horloge de sa chambre.

- Et merde... J'ai trop dormi...

Il ouvrit avec nonchalance la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ? Hein ? Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tiens, salut Allen ! Je viens te rendre ton jeu de cartes, j'ai enfin appris la crapette, tu veux faire une partie ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais-  
- Merci !

Lavi poussa le blandin à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le blandin observa l'autre Exorciste qui fixait la porte sans grand amour.

- Lavi... Je ne t'ai jamais prêté de paquet de cartes.  
- Allen, tu m'expliques pourquoi y'a un clone de Bouddha qui reste cloitré devant ta porte pendant le reste de la journée ?  
- Eh...  
- Howard Link.  
- Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
- Je viens te le demander...

Allen ouvrit calmement la porte, bousculant sans le vouloir le lapin qui y avait élu domicile.

- Heu... Pourquoi vous restez devant ma chambre ?  
- Vous devez rester ici pendant trois jours hormis pour vous rendre à la cafétéria et je suis chargé de vous surveiller jusqu'à la date du procès.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

- Ah...

Il referma la porte peu après, en soupirant.

- Il me surveille, il tourna la tête vers le rouquin. J'imagine que Kanda t'a prévenu ?  
- Plus ou moins. C'est Komui qui m'a expliqué après qu'il ait piqué une crise chez lui.  
- Ah... Dis. On peut faire des parties ? Je vais rester trois jours ici à m'ennuyer sinon...  
- Pas de soucis.

* * *

Exactement une heure, cinquante-trois minutes et quarante-six secondes plus tard. 

Chambre d'Allen : 21h38mn57s. 

Allen abattit sa dernière carte, remportant sa cinquantième victoire d'affilée.

- Ahh... J'ai faim tout d'un coup. On va manger ?

Dit-il gentiment au pauvre Lavi rabaissé par ses cinquante défaites consécutives.

- Ouais...

Un Lavi blasé en somme.

Le rouquin et le Symbiotique sortirent tous les deux pour aller à la cafétéria, suivis de près par l'incroyable pot de colle. 

* * *

Angleterre: QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 22h08

Allen commanda ses plats habituels sous les paroles bienveillantes du cuisinier. Il rejoignit ensuite Lavi à la table où il se trouvait, aux côtés de Lenalee et de notre grand ronchon. Il les salua avant de commencer à engloutir trois brochettes de Miratashi Dango, apercevant au passage qu'ils devaient avoir terminé leur repas depuis belle lurette.

- Heu... Allen ? Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille.  
- Quoi ?  
- Même s'il te surveille, il est obligé de nous regarder manger ?  
- Apparemment, dit-il en engloutissant son bol de riz.

Le rouquin soupira et finit le reste de son pudding. Miranda se joignant à eux, très inquiète sur le fait que Bouddha gardait ses yeux sur la table. Elle les salua elle aussi et entama une discussion courtoise avec Lenalee.

- Tiens ? Krory n'est pas là ?  
- Il dort, répondit la garante du Time Record.  
- Déjà ? Mais il n'est que... A oui, 22h12...

Allen termina sa quatrième assiette de ragoût en tapotant son ventre rebondi. Lavi, Lenalee ainsi que toutes notre petite table partit déposé son plateau auprès de Jerry. Kanda se rendit instinctivement dans la salle d'entrainement, Mugen en main, sans savoir qu'une pousse blanche le suivait. 

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Salle d'entrainement : 22h40

Un énième coup de sabre fendit l'air rapidement.

Kanda s'entrainait depuis une bonne heure dans la salle d'entrainement, une serviette blanche autour du cou.

Pourtant, quelqu'un avait décidé de gâcher sa tranquillité.

Les portes de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant malencontreusement entrer une touffe blanche.

Oui, c'était Allen.

Il se tenait là, les deux mains plaquées contre le mur blanc de la salle, un air effrayé sur le visage, haletant.

- Moyashi ? Qu'est-ce-  
- CHUT.

Kanda haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Une tignasse blonde ouvrit par la suite les portes de la salle, en restant cependant à l'extérieur.

- Monsieur Kanda ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu Allen Walker ?

Kanda jeta un regard vers le moyashi, celui-ci secouant son crâne de gauche à droite, blanc comme un linge.

- Il est sorti il y a cinq minutes.  
- Par où est-il parti ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Oh, merci tout de même.

Et il se retira, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

- Tu m'expliques, là ?

Allen semblait avoir repris des couleurs.

- J'en ai marre qu'il me colle au train.

Kanda semblait sceptique.

- Je vois..., dit-il, exaspéré.

Allen se laissa glisser contre la porte, ses paumes sur le sol. Il releva son regard vers Kanda.

- Kanda ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je peux rester ici ?

L'épéiste tourna le dos au Symbiotique, recommençant sa série de mouvements. Allen sourit et se releva d'un bond. Même si Kanda n'avait rien dit, il avait bien compris qu'il avait accepté, mais comme il était bourré de fierté, il n'avait rien dit.

Le blandin activa son Innocence et s'attaqua à quatre mannequins de bois animés. Il s'écoula plusieurs dizaines de minutes comme cela, Kanda et Allen s'entrainant chacun de leur côté et aucun signe du chienchien à Luberrier.

Allen éteignit les mannequins après une heure en soupirant. Et c'est couvert de sueur, qu'il se tourna vers Kanda.

Sauf… Qu'il n'y avait pas de kendoka ronchonnant en face de lui.

- Kanda ?

Allen sentit deux mains attraper ses épaules. Peu de temps après, il fut violement plaqué au sol, Kanda à califourchon sur lui, le sabre tendu en hauteur. Allen eut à peine le temps de voir le mouvement de Kanda - qui consistait à abattre Mugen vers le sol - avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.  
Il entendit un bruit à sa gauche, osant rouvrir un œil. Il vit alors l'épée plantée dans le sol à sa gauche, Kanda le fixant d'un air neutre.

- K-Kanda ?  
- Tu baisses trop ta garde.  
- J-Je sais mais-  
- Imagine que j'ai été un Noah. J'aurais pu revêtir cette apparence et te tuer.  
- Tu ne te serais pas laissé faire.  
- Va prendre une douche, tu dégoulines.

Kanda se releva sèchement, retirant du même mouvement Mugen plantée dans le sol. Il rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau sans un mot.

- Je peux emprunter ta douche ?

Le brun se tourna vers l'albinos.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Allen grimaça en accordant un coup d'œil à la porte.

- Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Link aujourd'hui...

Kanda tourna les talons vers la porte.

- Viens.

Allen sourit. Il se releva à l'aide de sa main, accourant aux côtés du kendoka. 

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda : 00:14

Le Symbiotique sortit de la douche, une serviette sur les cheveux. Kanda lui avait prêté des vêtements trop petits pour lui, qui retombaient sur les poignets et les chevilles d'Allen. Il observa le kendoka qui dormait déjà, une main sous un côté de son crâne, les cheveux détachés. Il passa un regard sur la porte, fermée de l'intérieur par les bons soins de Kanda.

Allen reposa sa serviette dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous les draps, face au kendoka. Il leva les yeux vers lui, posant furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'endormir, blotti contre lui.

Heureusement qu'il dormait.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais on a changé de box et donc je n'ai pas eu d'accès internet pendant deux semaines... Mais j'ai tout de même pu écrire le chapitre 4&5. (Le 5, que je posterai demain.)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

(Petit clin d'oeil à "Yoku". ;) )

* * *

27 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda : 9h15.

- Ohe, Moyashi.  
- Mhh...

Allen se tortillait sous la couette en poussant des gémissements qui étaient censés servir de réponse au kendoka.

- Moyashi.  
- Quoooi ?, dit-il avec nonchalance.  
- Bouge de mon lit.  
- Pourquooooi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Naaan...

Le sourcil de Kanda tressauta.

- Moyashi, dit-il irrité.  
- C'est bon... J'me lève...

Allen se leva. Ou plutôt, il traina sa carcasse hors du lit du kendoka qui commençait déjà à le remettre d'aplomb. Dès lors que l'épéiste eut fini de remettre la couette en place, Allen se jeta dessus. Bien vite arrêté par la main de Kanda sur sa poitrine.

- Non.  
- Maais...

Lorsqu'Allen respira une nouvelle fois de plus l'air ambiant, il fit une moue interrogatrice.

- Kanda.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu sens bon.

Effectivement, Kanda sortait de la douche ; une serviette blanche autour du cou ainsi que ses cheveux trempés le prouvaient.

- Tch.

Il repartit vers la salle de bain pour y poser sa serviette. Il revint avec une pile d'habits pliés.

- Habille-toi.  
- Oh. Tu as plié mes affaires ?  
- Habille-toi je te dis.

Allen prit les affaires que lui tendait le brun.

- Merci.

Il le regarda un instant en souriant, comme un gentil petit bonhomme qu'il était avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Laissant derrière lui un Kanda moins ronchon qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Le blandin ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, habillé.

- Allen.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu vas lui dire quoi, à Link ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il a sûrement dû t'attendre toute la soirée devant la porte de ta chambre. Et comme il ne t'a pas vu arriver, il va trouver ça suspect.  
- J'aurais qu'à dire que je m'entrainais toute la nuit.  
- Il est passé à la salle.  
- J'étais aux toilettes.  
- Je ne savais pas où tu étais.  
- Je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Kanda soupira. Allen passa un regard discret par-dessus l'épaule du brun, y décelant une table de chevet ainsi que posé sur le dessus, un lotus emprisonné dans un sablier. Chose qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le brun passa un coup d'œil hors de la porte histoire de voir si une tresse blonde ne se baladait pas dans le couloir. Personne. Ils sortirent alors tous deux de la chambre, direction le réfectoire.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 9h45

Allen fit la queue auprès de Kanda, en plein dans son rôle. Il commandait un repas typiquement anglais - bacon, œufs, omelettes - ainsi que trois cafés.

- Ca ne va pas Allen ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine et tu commandes beaucoup de café...  
- Je me suis entrainé toute la nuit. J'imagine que je dois avoir une sale tête maintenant, rit-il.

Kanda l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il n'était presque pas étonné que Jerry gobe son mensonge. Allen avait un grand talent de comédien.

- Allen !

Lenalee salua poliment les deux hommes, avant de se joindre à eux pour sa commande. Elle discuta un bon moment avec Allen parfois son air fatigué, le réprimandant pour avoir voulu s'entrainer autant.

- Lenalee... C'est bon je vais bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'irai faire une sieste tout à l'heure. Ça ira ?

Allen faillit s'encastrer le visage dans le bar de Jerry. Lavi avait passé son bras autour de son cou sans prévenir.

- L-Lavi ?  
- Allen, Allen, Allen. On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Avoue, tu étais avec une jeune fille innocente, tu ne t'entrainais pas.  
- Pervers...  
- Je rigole, je rigole. Ne t'inquiète pas va, tu ne m'arrives pas encore à la cheville, dit-il en frappant le dos de son ami.  
- J'espère bien ne jamais l'atteindre...

Lavi éclata de rire, bientôt suivi d'Allen et de Lenalee. Kanda s'abstint de toute réflexion. Ils prirent tous leurs plateaux en main en se dirigeant vers une table libre, rejoints par Miranda et Krory. Bookman les rejoignit, accompagné de Marie. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien ; de leur soirée d'hier au réveil de ce matin. Lorsqu'une chose frappa l'esprit du jeune Walker.

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Timcampy ?  
- Non... Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas avec toi ? Questionna la demoiselle Lee.  
- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier matin.  
- Il va bien revenir. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de farfouiller avec un chat. Et même avant que tu t'en rendes compte, il te réveillera sauvagement demain matin.  
- Si tu le dis...

Un neuvième plateau se posa sur la table. Tous levèrent les yeux vers le détenteur du plateau...

Le maréchal Tiedoll.

- Et merde..., soupira le kendoka  
- Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous n'attendiez personne.  
- Non..., répondirent-ils tous en chœur, avec une conviction certaine. **(1)**  
- Comment allez-vous ? Oh, Allen, tu n'as pas bonne mine.  
- Je me suis entrainé toute la nuit...

Tiedoll fixa Kanda qui était en train de manger ses pauvres soba.

- Kanda. J'espère que tu n'as pas refilé ta mauvaise habitude à ce jeune homme.  
- Gh... (Non.)  
- Tu devrais manger plus varié, c'est mauvais pour toi.

Kanda s'étouffa avec ses nouilles.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Le sourcil gauche du kendoka tressauta.

- LENAAALEEEEE !

Komui arriva en trombe vers ladite table, s'efforçant de se faire une place aux cotés de sa sœur, de force pour certains. Lavi sait de quoi je parle.

Oui, il s'était tout simplement mangé le sol alors qu'il mangeait son omelette.

- Lenalee ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Et bien ..., elle dirigea son regard vers Lavi avant de le retourner vers son frère. Oui...  
- Nyaaaghh...

Lavi se traina sur le banc aux cotés de Krory, continuant de manger son omelette.

- Au fait, Allen. Le maréchal Cross arrivera demain.

Là, ce fut le tour d'Allen de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- P-PARDON ?

Lenalee et Lavi éclatèrent de rire devant le blandin qui leur cria dessus un peu plus tard, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur le rouquin.

- Tiens tiens, Allen Walker.

Allen fixa le détenteur de cette voix, des Miratashi Dango plein la bouche.

- Owh... Linkch.  
- Avale, Moyashi.

Le blandin s'exécuta.

- C'est Allen, Bakanda, dit-il plein de gentillesse à l'intention du kendoka.  
- Dites-moi. Où étiez-vous hier soir à 22h jusqu'à ce matin 9h ?

Le blandin ne daigna pas accorder le moindre intérêt à l'inspecteur, continuant de manger dans le plus grand des calmes.

- Je m'entrainais.  
- Je suis passé à la salle d'entrainement.  
- A quelle heure ?  
- 22h43 précisément.  
- Je suis allé aux toilettes vers 22h40, vous avez dû me rater.  
- Vous n'avez pas rejoint votre chambre.  
- J'y suis resté toute la nuit. Le QG a été attaqué il y a peu, et je n'étais même pas capable de neutraliser un Akuma de niveau 4 tout seul. C'est une question d'estime personnelle, dit-il en croquant dans une cuisse de poulet au curry.  
- Oh, je vois.

Link s'installa à deux tables plus loin, seul. Allen s'adossa complétement sur son siège, fixant le blond.

- Laisse faire Allen, ça sert à rien, lui conseilla le lapin.

Le Symbiotique acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de lever son fessier du banc en bois, direction Jerry. Il lui rendit son plateau, ou plutôt ses plateaux et se dirigea calmement vers sa chambre. Lenalee passa un coup d'œil entendu à Lavi qui l'approuva d'un mouvement de tête, ce qui ne fut pas étranger à Komui qui retint sa sœur pour un interrogatoire.

Lavi se précipita à la suite d'Allen et lorsqu'il fut à un ou deux mètres de lui, il commença à marcher plus calmement, les mains croisées derrière le crâne.

Le blandin se stoppa, sentant une main amicale sur son crâne.

C'était pas Yû, ilmanquerait plus que ça.

Lenalee n'aurait jamais osé sans bonnes raisons.

Miranda n'en aurait pas eu le courage.

Il ne connaissait que peu Marie, donc ce n'était sûrement pas lui et Bookman était trop petit.

Il hésitait entre Lavi et Komui.

Sauf que Komui n'aurait jamais lâché Lenalee pour aller lui caresser les cheveux.

Lavi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lavi ?

La main se retira.

- Comment t'as deviné ?  
- Si tu savais...  
- On te cherchait hier. Avec Lenalee.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On voulait te proposer de préparer le gâteau avec nous, pour le Nouvel An. Tu es partant ?

Allen réfléchit un instant.

- Je pourrais manger la pâte qui restera dans le plat ?  
- Si tu partages, ok.  
- C'est où ?

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Cuisine de Jerry : 11h43.

Allen, paré d'un magnifique tablier rose fuchsia avec un joli petit lapin donné par Lenalee, déambulait dans la cuisine sur les ordres de la demoiselle.

- Sucre, demanda-t-elle.  
- Sucre.  
- Farine.  
- Farine.  
- Beurre.  
- Beurre.  
- Œufs ?  
- Œufs... Il n'y a plus d'œufs.  
- Des oranges ?  
- ... Non plus.  
- Chocolat ... ?  
- Eh... Non.  
- Lavi, tu peux aller me chercher du chocolat, des œufs et des oranges dans le garde-manger ?  
- Ouais...

Le rouquin posa son bandeau ainsi que son tablier sur le plan de travail, se dirigeant vers le garde-manger. Suivit de près par le blandinet.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Garde-manger : 12h16.

- Alleeeen... Le chocolat noir c'est de l'autre côté...  
- Mais je cherche de la meringue !

Le rouquin soupira.

- Je vais chercher le chocolat et les oranges, occupes-toi de la vanille.

Et c'est maintenant qu'un Chaoji sauvage apparut, prenant quelques ingrédients avec Jerry, qui aperçut le jeune homme.

- Oh, Allen, que cherches-tu ?, Chaoji le fixa lui aussi.  
- Lenalee voudrait de la vanille, et j'ai pensé prendre de la meringue en plus...  
- La vanille deux rangées plus bas, et la meringue à ta droite.  
- Merci !  
- Joli tablier, Allen.

Quelle réplique percutante Chaoji.

- Ah... heu... Merci..., dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil a son tablier.  
- De rien.

Il se sentit légèrement honteux. Et puis Lavi revint, l'emmenant avec lui près de Lenalee. Elle commença à mélanger les ingrédients dans un bac. Ce fut un combat endiablé avec la cuillère en bois pour mélanger la mixture. Ils firent cuir un par un les étages du gâteau, et ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'ils eurent enfin terminé. Le gâteau était en place.

Jerry arriva avec trois plats en cours de route pour nourrir ses durs travailleurs et les aida pour les finitions dudit gâteau. Il alla ensuite le mettre dans un frigo - de quatre mètre sur trois - à double porte où se trouvaient d'autres desserts.

Allen pu enfin se jeter sur la pâte, suivi de très près par le rouquin.

Les deux protagonistes se mirent en place, s'armèrent de leurs index et partirent à l'assaut du moule.

Pour distraire son ennemi, Lavi lui envoya des giclées de pâte dans la figure, ayant alors un moment de répit avant le second assaut du blandin.

La confrontation fut dure et longue, il y eu beaucoup de pertes matérielles...

Et les pauvres tabliers étaient à présent recouverts de pâte, tout comme leurs porteurs qui riaient aux éclats depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Comme la pâte du gâteau avait été terminée, les deux adolescents s'attaquèrent au restant de glace avec des cuillères en bois.

L'image du lotus revint alors dans l'esprit du blandin alors que Lenalee leurs assénait son fabuleux coup de poing sur le crâne. Ils rirent un instant tous les trois avant que Lenalee ne demande gentiment aux jeunes hommes de déguerpir, ordre, qu'ils exécutèrent bien vite.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir principal : 16h28

Allen marchait sans but dans le grand couloir de la Congrégation. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et Link lui collait toujours au train. Il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre, histoire de retrouver Tim. C'est qu'il lui manquait ce golem.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen Walker : 16h34

Le Symbiotique avait cherché. Partout. Il avait soulevé le tapis de sa chambre, le matelas, l'oreiller. Cherché dans son armoire, dans les tiroirs du bureau, dans la corbeille même. Aucune trace de Timcampy.

C'est alors qu'il décida de passer au peigne fin toute la congrégation. Tim devait bien être quelque part.

Il chercha dans le bureau de Komui, la salle réservée aux événements importants, la chambre de Kanda. Il demanda à Lenalee, Lavi et Chaoji s'ils avaient vu la petite boule jaune. Rien. Puis le blandin se rappela que Timcampy avait lui aussi, un gouffre à la place du ventre. Bizarrement Allen ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait. Il eut alors l'idée de fouiller dans le garde-manger.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Garde-manger : 18h46.

Le blandinet prit pour la deuxième fois l'échelle et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il fouilla le garde-manger. Sauf que cette fois il cherchait Tim. Il le trouva enfin, entre deux fromages, la bulle au nez. Allen cria de joie lorsqu'il le trouva. Au grand désarroi de la pauvre petite bête qui se prit le haut de l'étagère, de surprise. Le disciple de Cross prit le golem tout contre sa joue avec amour, pleurant de joie. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge. Elle indiquait 19h55. Allen descendit rapidement de l'échelle avant de courir en direction du réfectoire. Tim et Link sur ses talons.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 20h04.

Allen se dirigea calmement vers une table, son plateau rempli de plats de toutes sortes. Il rejoignit Lavi, seul pour une fois.

- Les autres ne sont pas là ?, dit-il gentiment en s'asseyant.  
- Yû s'entraine et Lenalee est avec son frère. On m'avait appelé pour une mission tout à l'heure, mais Krory et Miranda on prit ma place. Jiji' est resté dans notre chambre et je n'ai pas vu Marie-  
- Oh...  
- En gros on est là, à manger en tête-à-tête, dit-il avec lassitude en piquant dans ses spaghettis, le menton posé sur son poing.  
- Et bien... Bon appétit Lavi ?  
- Merci, il marqua un temps d'arrêt le temps de mâcher ses spaghettis. Toi aussi.

Allen entama son plat principal, c'est-à-dire des Fajitas. En gros, des crêpes avec de la viande hachée, des poivrons, de la salade et du fromage.

Même si nos deux protagonistes étaient seuls à leur table, ça ne les empêchait pas de rire de bon cœur ou de discuter. Finalement, Kanda débarqua vingt minutes après l'arrivée du blandin, accompagné de son éternel plat de soba. Link, lui, finissait son diner à une table adjacente.

- Au fait, Allen. Où as-tu retrouvé Tim.  
- Entre deux fromages dans le fond du garde-manger.

Comme pour certifier ses dires, Tim se posa sur le haut de son crâne.

- Il aime le fromage ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Vérifions.

Lavi enroula son fromage fondu autour de sa fourchette avant de la tendre en direction du petit golem. Tim goba la fourchette avec entrain.

- Apparemment, il aime ça.  
- Bon, maintenant je sais quoi lui prendre, rit-il.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un bon moment, Kanda n'aurait pas dit un mot si Lavi ne lui avait pas forcé la main. Allen quitta la table en tenant son plateau à deux mains, suivi de près par Lavi et Kanda derrière.

Soudain, une douleur irradia la partie gauche du visage d'Allen. Il lâcha son plateau pendant que les débris de verre s'étalaient sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol en plaquant ses deux mains sur son œil gauche. Il agrippa le bord d'une table avec sa main gauche en gémissant. Ca _recommençait._

- Allen !

Le rouquin déposa son plateau sur la table proche avant de s'agenouiller auprès du Symbiotique qui continuait de gémir.

- Allen, retire ta main.

Il s'exécuta, laissant entrevoir son œil gauche devenu noir cerclé de rouge. Les rouages tournaient autour de son œil qui bougeait dans tous les sens. _Il cherchait._ Lavi grimaça en le voyant.

- Bon... Allen. Je t'amène dans ta chambre et je vais te chercher de la morphine, ok ?

Le blandin acquiesça. Replaçant sa main gauche sur son œil, il plaça son autre bras autour des épaules de Lavi qui le soutenait à la taille. Link les suivait de près.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 20h42.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière du couloir s'infiltrait dans la pièce lorsque Lavi sortait de temps à autre de la chambre. Allen se trouvait là, sur son lit, une compresse placée sur son œil. La douleur ne s'était pas arrêtée et une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait en boucle : «_ Il sera bientôt là. Il faut que je le trouve. Laisse-moi chercher. Il est là._ »

Lavi se sentait mal. Son ami se tordait de douleur devant lui alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Bookman n'avait réussi qu'à calmer sa douleur un cours instant. Par mégarde, il porta son index et son majeur sur le bandeau qui couvrait son œil gauche. Lui aussi, il avait eu mal.

Link les observait, interdit, dans un coin de la pièce.

Le deuxième jour finissait très mal.

* * *

**(1)** J'espère que vous avez remarqué l'ironie.

Enfin bref, à demain pour le chapitre 5. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Oui, je n'ai posté ce chapitre que deux jours après le 4, mais c'est parce que mon Google Chrome plantait sur la page de ff . net. J'ai donc pris internet explorer hier soir à une heure tardive, et donc je poste ce matin.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on commence juste à sortir de la phase "plate" comme je l'appelle, pour entrer dans la phase "mouvementée".

* * *

28 Décembre 1984.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 10h28

Allen s'éveilla plus tard qu'à son habitude, les médicaments l'avaient assommé. Son œil le faisait encore légèrement souffrir mais c'était amplement supportable. Il roula sur le matelas en direction de la porte, apercevant au pied de son lit un Lavi endormit dans sa couette.

- Lavi.

Pas de réponse.

- Lavi. Réveille-toi.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça.

Allen retroussa sa manche droite avant de frapper violemment le rouquin sur le haut du crâne.

- AAH ! ALLEN ? MAIS T'ES MALADE !  
- SORS DE MA COUETTE.

Lavi s'exécuta en se massant le crâne.

- Au fait, ça va mieux ton œil ?  
- Oui. Merci pour hier, dit-il en s'étirant.  
- De rien. Lenalee est passée ce matin, elle voulait prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Oh.

"Grhgrhghgh."

Allen posa sa main sur son estomac.

- J'en connais un autre qui va avoir de mes nouvelles, rit-il.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils partirent tous deux au réfectoire.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 10h34.

Allen se trouvait assis aux côtés de Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda ainsi que Chaoji, accompagné d'une douzaine de Tikayami. Il apprit qu'hier Lenalee était restée avec son frère pour l'aider à ranger le département scientifique. Des étagères s'étaient effondrées et les livres éparpillés. Comme tout gentleman qu'il était, Allen se proposa pour aider la demoiselle.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir du couloir en direction du réfectoire. Bien vite suivi de plusieurs voix. Celles des Maréchaux. Et bien évidement, cette voix.

Cross.

Allen se releva subitement de sa chaise, prit son plateau à moitié entamé et fila en direction de Jerry. Il lui déposa son plateau avant de s'éclipser discrètement vers les portes du réfectoire. Il fut rattrapé par le Maréchal Sokaro qui le souleva par le col.

- Où tu vas toi ?

Winters Sokaro, un homme entre deux âges portant un masque sur le visage, plutôt effrayant. Son Innocence, Madness, était une double épée dont la poignée se trouvait entre les deux lames. Il la portait sur son dos.

- Lâchez-moi s'il vous plait, chuchota Allen.  
- Il y a un problème, Sokaro ?

C'était Cloud Nine, une jeune femme blonde dont une partie de ses cheveux lui cachait la partie gauche de son visage. Lau Shimin, son Innocence de type Parasite est un petit singe qui ne quitte jamais son épaule.

- Allen Walker ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
- .. Oui ?  
- Walker ?

Cross Marian. Coureur de jupons professionnel, dragueur invétéré, il portait un masque sur la partie droite de son visage sous une mèche de cheveux pourpre. Il possédait deux Innocences, la première de type parasite : Grave of Maria et la seconde de type équipement : Judgment.

- Je veux mourir...

Cross se retourna.

- Tiens donc... Mon adorable disciple.  
- Maître, quel bonheur de vous revoir.  
- Plaisir partagé.

Il lança un regard en direction de Sokaro._ "Tu peux le lâcher."_

Il s'exécuta, laissant Allen retomber difficilement sur ses pieds, face à son Maître.

- Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré, Allen ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Disons que je n'ai pas eu la meilleure éducation qu'il soit.

Que de compliments.

- Tu devrais te tenir tranquille, Walker. C'est pour toi que l'on est venu ici.

Cette phrase ramena durement le blandin à la réalité. Demain il serait jugé.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je meurs de faim, Cloud se tourna en direction du cuisinier, les mains sur les hanches. Jerry !  
- Oui mademoiselle ?  
- Fais-moi une douzaines de côtes de porc !  
- Pas de problème !  
- Merci. Lau, va prendre ma place sur la table de Walker.

Le petit singe poussa un petit piaillement et exécuta les ordres de sa maîtresse, s'asseyant aux côtés d'un Kanda surpris, des soba pleins la bouche. L'air de dire : " _Mais qu'es ce qu'il vient foutre ici, lui ?_ " pendant que Lenalee s'extasiait devant sa petite bouille qu'elle qualifiait de « trop mignonne ». Sokaro ne commanda rien tandis que Cross demanda simplement une bouteille de vin rouge.

- Vous avez déjà mangé ?  
- Dans l'avion, répondit le détenteur de Madness.  
- Mais Cloud Nine a commandé...  
- Elle a passé son temps à discuter avec Howard Link via golem et à dormir.

Allen se tut. Il rejoignit sa table pour se laisser tomber aux côtés du singe, Cross et Sokaro ayant pris les places aux côtés de Lenalee et de Lavi. Cloud revint peu de temps après, une assiette et un plateau à la main. Elle déposa le plateau devant le blandin tandis qu'elle posa l'assiette devant elle.

- On ne gâche pas la nourriture, Walker.

Lavi leva les yeux de son plat en entendant la voix de la maréchal pendant qu'elle s'asseyait.

- STRIIKE !, cria-t-il en joignant ses mains, ses yeux prenant la forme de cœur.

Cloud mordit dans un morceau de viande en claquant son index et son majeur. A ses ordres, Lau Shimin grimpa sur la table avant de se jeter sur le visage du rouquin, le griffant sauvagement. Lavi chassa la bête d'un coup dans le vent et retourna à son plat. Cross se servit un verre de vin pendant que Tiedoll arrivait à la table, la mine sérieuse.

- Yû. Komui veut te voir.

Le kendoka fixa un instant les yeux du maréchal, posa ses baguettes parallèlement à son bol avant de se lever et de rejoindre le bureau de Komui, accompagné du maréchal Tiedoll.

Allen le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse de la pièce.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Devant le bureau de Komui : 11h12.

Kanda toqua à la porte du bureau de Komui, celui-ci lui ouvrant peu après, l'invitant à entrer ainsi que Tiedoll.

Le brun ne dit pas mot et se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce suivi des deux autres hommes. Il s'assit sur un des deux sièges tandis que les deux autres le rejoignaient bien vite. C'était encore une de ses nombreuses visites mensuelles pour contrôler l'état de "l'invention du clan Chan". **(1)**

Le japonais se laissa une énième fois piquer par une seringue et comme un geste répétitif, Komui s'occupa de tester le taux auquel la capacité de régénération présente dans le sang de Kanda réagissait aux Innocences.** (2)**

Komui et son équipe travaillait en parallèle sur un projet consistant à réactiver la capacité de régénération de Kanda de sorte à ce qu'elle n'affecte plus son espérance de vie.

- Où est-ce que vous en êtes ?  
- Apparemment, elle est grandement liée aux Innocences, donc j'imagine que la solution s'y trouve. Il faut que l'on recueille des informations à propos d'Hevlaska, il jeta un coup d'oeil au kendoka. Et ça devient de plus en plus urgent.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Apparemment, elle ne fait pas qu'altérer ta durée de vie. Elle altère également son efficacité, bientôt, elle ne te servira plus à rien.

Kanda quitta la pièce dans un coup de vent.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir de la section Scientifique : 11h43

Allen parcourait les allées menant à la section scientifique avec Lenalee, des cartons plein les bras. Ils aperçurent Kanda passer près d'eux lorsqu'Allen l'aborda.

- Kanda !  
- Quoi ?, dit-il visiblement de mauvais poil. Ah, moyashi.  
- Allen.

Leurs yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Est-ce que sa grande majesté daignerait nous aider à ranger la section scientifique après le repas de midi ?  
- Sa grande majesté est occupée.  
- A grogner ?

Il repartit en direction de sa chambre, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

Lenalee et Allen échangèrent un regard, la brune haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre sa route, accompagnée de l'albinos.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Département Scientifique : 16h43

- Attention, je plonge !

Une tignasse rousse plongea effectivement dans une étendue de livres. Elle ne fit que quelques longueurs avant de se prendre un talon sur l'omoplate.

- ARGH ! LENALEE !

Le sourcil gauche de la demoiselle tressauta dangereusement. Le lapin en devint blanc comme neige.

- A..ah… pardon...  
- RANGE-MOI CES LIVRES.  
- Oui chef.

Lavi s'exécuta en fuyant à quatre pattes devant un Allen tordu de rire au milieu de livres. Les trois adolescents se mirent ensemble à relever les étagères, aidés des membres de la section scientifique. Une fois les étagères remises, il fallut trier l'entièreté des livres sur le sol, Lavi et ses capacités de Bookman furent d'un grande aide, pourtant il restait toujours et encore des livres sur le sol et il était déjà 18h29.

- On n'a pas fini..., rit le blandin.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda : 18h29

Kanda était allongé sur son lit depuis deux bonnes heures, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il pensait à l'audience de demain. Techniquement, le moyashi ne risquait rien, mais avec Luberrier...

Le kendoka se releva de son matelas et se dirigea vers la porte, pour enfin la claquer après son passage.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Département Scientifique : 18h40

La porte du département s'ouvrit sur trois personnes ; l'une se faisant trainer par la plus grande. Bak, Kanda et Bookman. Le kendoka trainait le chinois en pleine crise d'urticaire. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et en une seconde, chrono en main, il était debout devant Lenalee, rayonnant de santé.

- Oh, mais qui voilà. Bien le bonjour... Bak-chan.  
- K-K-K-K... Komui...  
- Lenalee, tu veux bien me laisser discuter avec Bak-chan ? Seul à seul.  
- Pas de problème. A plus tard, nii-san, Bak-chan.

Et elle partit, emportant avec elle tous les espoirs du chinois.

- A-A... Lenalee-chan...

Komui jubilait intérieurement. Jamais il n'approcherait sa sœur. Niark.

Kanda et Bookman en avaient profité pour rejoindre les deux imbéciles encore près des livres, histoire de les aider.

- Au fait Kanda, pourquoi Bak est au quartier général ?

Le japonnais releva les yeux vers le blandin, un livre à la main avant de reposer son regard sur les ouvrages, en amoncelant plusieurs dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a pas que lui. Fou et les autres y sont aussi.  
- Fou ? Elle n'était pas censée protéger la Branche Asiatique ?  
- Elle a été remplacée par un membre des affaires internes, je n'en sais pas plus.  
- Oh... Pourquoi ?  
- Luberrier a convoqué tous ceux qui ont eu un rapport de près ou loin avec toi.

Kanda lui tendit une pile de livres avant de partir ranger une pile dans une étagère, laissant le blandinet seul avec ses réflexions.  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils eurent enfin terminé de ranger tous les livres sur les étagères, même s'il restait encore quelques piles, ils finiraient tout ça demain.

Allen se dirigea vers sa chambre avec nonchalance pour rejoindre Timcampy qui dormait déjà sous les draps, suivi de Kanda.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 21h56

Allen ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de se glisser à l'intérieur en souhaitant une bonne nuit au kendoka. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, le brun plaqua sa paume sur le bois.

- Moyashi.

Le blandin, légèrement surpris, rouvrit la porte et regarda fixement le plus âgé.

- Oui ?  
- Ca va aller ?

La blandin comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

- Oui, ça va, dit-il en essayant de cacher son anxiété.

Le brun ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui. Tout va bien je te dis.

Yû garda le silence en jaugeant son homologue. Il finit par passer ses bras autour du plus jeune et de poser sa joue contre son oreille.

- K-Kanda ?

Le blandin hésita un instant avant de passer ses bras dans le dos du kendoka puis il enfouit son front dans l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule du brun. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, lorsque le brun mordit l'oreille d'Allen.

- Kanda, tu me fais mal.

Le japonais ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard et retira ses bras du plus jeune qui l'imita.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Je veux que tu aies une cicatrice.  
- J'en ai déjà une...  
- Pas de moi.

Et sur ces belles paroles, le japonais tourna le dos au Symbiotique avant de repartir vers sa propre chambre.

- Bakanda... Tu ne crois pas que je suis déjà assez meurtri comme ça ?

Il étouffa un rire et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y affaler de toute sa longueur, la main posée sur son oreille gauche.

* * *

Oui, ok. Le truc du "Je veux te faire une cicatrice" c'est un peu nian nian, mais je suis trop axée sur le sénario et pas sur leurs petit couple.

**(1)** La capacitée de régénération des cellules de Kanda vient du clan de Bak.

**(2)** A partir du **(2)** tout ce qui sera dit jusqu'à ce que Kanda sorte de la pièce sera une pure invention de ma part.


	6. Chapter 6

Argh, oui je sais, j'ai été longue sur ce coup. (Et oui, une semaine c'est pas rien.) Mais bon, le fléau que nous appelons "école" ne fais pas du bien à tous le monde.

Chapitre 6, ça commence à peine à devenir intéressant. :3

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

29 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 7h30.

- Walker.  
- Gnnn...  
- Walker. Levez-vous.  
- Kanda ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie tout en s'étirant.  
- C'est Howard Link.  
- Oh..., il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en se hissant sur le bord de son lit.  
- Je viendrais vous chercher dans une demi-heure au réfectoire.

Le blond sortit de la pièce laissant le blandin vaquer à ses occupations. Plusieurs minutes plus tard ledit blandin se rendit au réfectoire, habillé lâchement avec des épis sur la tête.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 7h45.

- Allen ?

L'interpelé se tourna vers la demoiselle, visiblement abasourdi.

- Lenalee ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux, Allen ?  
- Et bien..., il porta la main sur une mèche qui partait vers la lune. Je sors de la douche.  
- Ah... Je vois.  
- Tu vas partir en mission ?, dit-il en pointant son nouvel uniforme du doigt.  
- Non. Je participe à ton "jugement" et je dois être présentable, dit-elle, lasse. Tu devrais l'être aussi.

Elle pointa le torse de son amis du bout de son index en riant puis l'emmena prendre sa commande avec elle. Ils s'assirent à une table face à face en attendant les autres Exorcistes. Lavi fit bientôt son apparition, lui aussi ayant revêtu son uniforme. Il s'assit aux côtés de Lenalee. Ils commentèrent une nouvelle fois l'allure d'Allen avant de commencer leurs petits déjeuners.

Lavi bougeait dans tous les sens en regardant étrangement le blandin, qui dévorait ses misérables crêpes.

- Chquoi ?  
- Tu saignes de l'oreille... Ça m'intrigue.

Allen s'arrêta soudainement de manger. Il déposa sa crêpe sur les autres avant de porter la main à son oreille droite. Il la rapporta devant lui, découvrant le bout de ses doigts colorés de rouge. Et il n'y avait pas que ses doigts, ses pommettes se coloraient peu à peu elles aussi.

- Oh oh... Allen.  
- O-Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? , dit-il d'une voix étrangement accusatrice.  
- Mais, j'ai dormi.

Il émit un rire saccadé, avant de replonger sur ses crêpes, essayant de se cacher dans la forêt amazonienne qu'était ses cheveux.

- J-Je me suis cogné contre le placard ce matin... C'est surement pour ça.  
- Mouais...

Lavi n'avait pas perdu son sourire satisfait lorsque le kendoka s'assit aux côtés du blandin, ses sobas à la main. Lui aussi portant son uniforme, Mugen à sa taille. Ses amis le saluèrent pendant qu'Allen jetait un regard à l'horloge. 7h53.

Le Symbiotique se leva, son plateau vide à la main.

- Où tu vas, Allen ?  
-Je dois rejoindre Link à 8h00, le temps de dompter mes cheveux et de m'habiller, il sera déjà devant ma porte.

Il les salua de la main avant de se diriger vers Jerry, de sorte à lui remettre son plateau et de filer vers sa chambre.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 7h55.

Allen enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet sans manches et attacha le col de sa chemise par un de ses nœuds étranges dont il avait le secret. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans les mèches folles qu'il avait sur le crâne, c'est-à-dire, les ébouriffer puis les plaquer avec ses mains. Le résultat fut plutôt concluant. Il sortit de la pièce et tomba... sur Link.

- Suivez-moi.

Allen acquiesça et suivit le blondinet à travers la Congrégation.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Devant la salle de jugement : 8h05.

Link écarta un battant d'une grande porte en bois grâce à une poignée en arc de cercle. Le blandin aperçut à l'intérieur de la pièce, Komui vêtu de son uniforme, accompagné de Luberrier. Son regard se durcit quand il l'aperçut et il entra dans un coup de vent. Il prit alors le temps de regarder la pièce. Devant lui se trouvait plusieurs rangées de bancs, à sa droite d'autres rangées de banc placés perpendiculairement aux autres, à sa gauche, un seul siège avec une barrière en bois formée dans une arche. Devant lui, trois sièges étaient installés en hauteur. Un tribunal d'inquisition. Link lui montra le chemin vers le siège à gauche et ainsi, le Symbiotique prit place sur le siège pendant que plusieurs personnes arrivaient dans la salle. Allen y vit Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, son Maître accompagné des autres Maréchaux, Reever, les membres de la section scientifique.

Mais il ne vit pas Kanda.

Luberrier s'était installé au centre des sièges placés en hauteur, à la gauche d'un homme dont le visage se trouvait plongé dans l'obscurité.

Link, qui semblait avoir remarqué l'intérêt que portait l'Exorciste à cet homme, trouva utile d'éclairer sa lanterne.

Un Grand Maréchal.

La branche Asiatique arriva dans la salle. Bak, Fou, Lou Fa.

Il vit William, le Traqueur qui l'avait accompagné en Egypte ainsi que celui qu'il avait défendu le premier jour contre Kanda.

Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, de près ou de loin dans la Congrégation, étaient réunies ici.

Luberrier avait tenu sa promesse.

Ils s'assirent tous, les sièges étaient remplis. Sauf un.

Luberrier déclara l'audience ouverte.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Porte principale de la Congrégation : 8h32.

Kanda arpentait les couloirs de la Congrégation, visiblement irrité. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la salle d'audience. Plus il se rapprochait de l'extérieur, plus il sentait qu'il ne trouverait jamais cette foutue porte. Le kendoka dériva son regard sur les fenêtres de l'entrée. Il neigeait. Une silhouette se dessinait dans la poudreuse, à travers le brouillard que formaient les flocons lorsqu'ils tombaient en masse. Une jeune fille tenant une longue canne. Elle tournait sur elle-même, semblant s'amuser. Une seconde silhouette se découpa, longiligne, elle ne bougeait pas.

La canne s'ouvrit alors, lui donnant à présent une allure d'ombrelle disposant d'un dôme sur le dessus. La jeune fille la prit dans sa main pour se couvrir des flocons et se tourna alors dans la même direction que l'autre silhouette, face au kendoka.

Le brun reconnut tout de suite cette ombrelle, dégainant Mugen, il laissa un message à son golem avant de plonger à l'extérieur, laissant la neige entrer dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Tribunal : 8h32.

Link se plaça face aux bancs, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Allen Walker, 16 ans, recueilli le 25 Décembre 1883 par Mana Walker, a été le disciple du Maréchal Cross Marian jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Est actuellement un Exorciste de type Symbiotique au service de l'Ordre et de Dieu, il se tourna en direction du blandin. Est-ce exact ?

Allen fixait les flocons frapper contre la vitre avec un air absent.

- Oui.

Il détourna ses prunelles sur l'inspecteur, délaissant sa contemplation de l'hiver.

- Est actuellement accusé d'hérésie.  
- Bien.

Luberrier descendit de son siège pour venir se placer face à Komui, les mains lui aussi, croisées dans le dos.

- Monsieur Lee, le 24 Décembre, vous avez donné une mission à Allen Walker, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Pour quelle destination ?  
- L'Egypte.

Luberrier se tourna face au blandin avant de marcher en sa direction.

- Monsieur Walker, vous vous êtes donc rendu en Egypte.  
- Oui.  
- Par qui étiez-vous accompagné ?  
- William, un autre groupe de Traqueurs sur place et Timcampy.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- Les Noah sont apparus et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait de L'Innocence...

Luberrier l'incitait à continuer d'un coup d'œil.

- Ils... ont tué un Traqueur.

Allen stoppa son récit un instant, prit de remords par rapport à cet homme qu'il aurait pu sauver.

- Et ensuite, je les ai suivis.

Luberrier approuva d'un signe de tête, allant se placer face à William, anxieux.

- Quelque chose à rajouter ?

William regarda Allen un instant, avant de repasser son regard sur l'inspecteur.

- Oui. Monsieur Walker les as suivis uniquement pour éviter que nous soyons massacrés.  
- Quelle importance ? La vie d'un Exorciste compte beaucoup plus que les vôtres.

Allen se retenait de lui cracher ses vérités à la figure, mais se retint, serrant son poing contre la balustrade.

- Walker, continuez. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Extérieur de la Congrégation : 8h43.

Kanda activa Mugen, laissa son index et son majeur glisser sur le plat de la lame.

Les deux silhouettes, encore dissimulées dans le brouillard neigeux, ne bougeaient pas. L'une d'elles, la plus petite, déplaça l'ombrelle sur une ligne horizontale ce qui eut pour effet de chasser le brouillard devant eux. L'ombrelle, reposant à présent sur son épaule droite.

Kanda les reconnu aussitôt, sans laisser une moindre parcelle d'émotion se lire sur son visage.

Road Kamelot, la Noah du Rêve, ainsi que Sheryl Kamelot, le Noah du Désir. Allen l'avait décrit comme ressemblant fortement à Tiky Mikk, c'était forcément lui.

Le kendoka darda son regard sur Sheryl, observant chacun de ses mouvements, sans pour autant négliger la plus jeune.

Le Noah bougea légèrement son index droit vers l'arrière, léger signe que tout combattant avertit savait déceler chez son adversaire. Et en quelques secondes Sheryl se jetait sur Kanda, sa main droite s'étant déformée tout en gardant un aspect humain. Une arme humaine. **(1)**

Le japonais plaça rapidement Mugen face à lui, contre la paume du Noah. La première illusion partit, vite évitée par le père et contrée avec Relo par la fille.

Elle lui lançait un regard noir, empli de mépris, laissant l'ombrelle jongler entre ses doigts pour ensuite la reposer sur son épaule. Le kendoka lui rendit son regard, Sheryl se replaçant aux côtés de sa fille adoptive.

- Vous nous avez repris Allen...  
- Moyashi n'a jamais été un Noah. C'est un Exorciste, et il n'a rien à faire avec toi.

La bouche de la Noah s'étira sur un rictus de mépris tandis que son regard se durcissait aux mots du brun. Elle forma une de ses bougies dans sa main, toute droite sortie de son espace de rêve, s'en servant comme arme contre le kendoka. Le jeune homme accorda un regard à Sheryl, avant de planter Mugen dans le pieu de la demoiselle. Il l'expulsa d'un coup de pied droit dans son abdomen, lançant par la suite la première illusion sur la Noah.

Il leva le regard vers l'endroit où était censé être le père adoptif.

Rien que de la neige, blanche, et uniforme.

Une erreur de débutant.

Une douleur irradia dans son abdomen.

Un liquide carmin coula jusqu'à la poudreuse, la colorant doucement de pourpre.

La main de Sheryl, restait plantée dans l'abdomen du kendoka.

Kanda pivota rapidement vers son adversaire, Mugen, tranchant vers le ciel. Il trancha rapidement le bras du Noah, avant de reculer rapidement en retirant ledit bras de son corps.

La jeune Noah hurla le nom de son père, se jetant vers lui tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur du à son membre mutilé.

Kanda plaça sa paume contre sa blessure, commençant très légèrement à cicatriser. Son pouvoir déclinait.

Road planta son regard haineux, baigné de larmes, dans les yeux du détenteur de Mugen.

- Je te promets de te tuer, Exorciste.

Sa voix rauque résonnait entre les flocons. Elle fit apparaître sa porte, y disparaissant alors accompagnée de son père, fier comme un lion.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Kanda planta son sabre dans le sol, la blessure infligée par le Noah saignait encore. Il l'avait empalé au-dessus de son foie, il devait sûrement être touché. Le kendoka se dirigea rageusement vers l'infirmerie.

La neige à présent recouverte de rouge.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Tribunal : 9h04.

Kanda poussa un des battants de la porte menant à la salle du tribunal, vêtu d'un second uniforme identique à celui détruit par le Noah. Il s'assit aux côtés de Lenalee, silencieusement.

Luberrier se tourna vers lui.

- Et bien, vous arrivez bien tard.

Le brun planta son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur.

- Occupé.

Luberrier se retourna en direction d'Allen.

- Bien, poursuivons.

* * *

Fini. Bref.

**(1)** Evidemment, ce pouvoir est totalement inventé, puisque je n'ai pas lu le manga. ;a;..


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, qu'on mette quelques petits points au clair.. OUI, J'AI ÉTÉ LONGUE, MAIS COMMENT VOUS FAITES AVEC LES COURS SANS CHAPITRES D'AVANCE ?

Bref, j'ai écrit ce chapitre le week-end dernier, et donc, je pense que je ne pourrais écrire que pendant ce créneau horaire, tout simplement parce que la semaine... c'est compliqué. ( Qui as dis que mon frère ne lâchait pas l'ordi et que j'avais des profs sadiques sur les devoirs ?)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, petit clin d'œil à Alice en passant, j'apprends Magnet peu à peu ! x)..

* * *

29 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Tribunal : 9h16.

Luberrier passa devant chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle, pour finalement s'arrêter devant la jeune demoiselle Lee.

- Mademoiselle Lee, que pourriez-vous nous dire sur le statut d'Exorciste d'Allen Walker ?  
- Il est impressionnant.  
- Et en dehors ?  
- Eh bien, Allen est quelqu'un de très gentil, serviable, aimable avec ceux qui l'entoure et un parfait gentleman.  
- Avec tout le monde ?  
- Oui, c'est dans sa nature.  
- Bien.

Il se tourna en direction de Lavi.

- Monsieur Bookman Junior, vous êtes parti à la recherche d'Allen Walker le 25 Décembre en compagnie de mademoiselle Lee et Yû Kanda.  
- Oui.  
- Qu'avez-vous vu une fois arrivé là-bas ?  
- Des chambres, une table vide et l'épée d'Allen.  
- Vide ?  
- Personne n'y était assis, mais des restes de nourriture s'y trouvaient.  
- Bien... Décrivez-moi ces chambres.  
- Elles portaient toutes un nom, mais nous nous sommes seulement intéressés à celle d'Allen, il marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que Luberrier l'incitait à poursuivre. Nous nous sommes séparés, c'est là que nous avons trouvé la table vide ainsi que l'épée d'Allen. Lenalee a reçu un appel du Q.G. et je suis restée avec elle.  
- Et vous, où étiez-vous ?, demanda-t-il au kendoka.  
- Avec le Moyashi.  
- Où était-il ?  
- Dans une pièce par laquelle on accédait avec une porte rouge.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les autres.  
- Je n'en avais pas besoin.  
- Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il y avait plusieurs ennemis derrière cette porte ?  
- Je les aurais éliminés.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inspecteur.

- Vous surestimez vos capacités.

Kanda afficha un air irrité.

- Est-ce que monsieur Walker était seul ?  
- Non, répondit-il, durement.  
- Avec qui ?  
- Un Noah.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il a disparu dès que je suis arrivé.

Allen posa son regard sur le brun, guettant un signe de sa part, en vain.

- Et ensuite ?  
- Nous l'avons ramené aux Q.G.  
- Bien, je laisse la parole à Howard Link.

* * *

Angleterre : Repaire des Noah : Chambre de Sheryl : 9h44.

La petite Noah était accroupie sur le lit de son père, celui-ci, assis sur le bord de ce même lit. Elle bandait l'épaule meurtrie de son père, les yeux baignés de larmes.

De haine.

Elle ne supportait pas que l'on touche aux membres de sa famille, encore moins à son propre père ; ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus énergiques au fil des minutes.

- Road, ne le serre pas trop, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille se stoppa, ses bras tremblant légèrement lorsqu'elle desserrait le bandage de son père. Tiky se trouvait également dans la pièce, les bras croisés, assis sur un des sièges peuplant l'espace. Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer d'un regard vide les deux autres Noah. Elle noua le bout du bandage pour le glisser entre la peau et le reste de celui-ci.

Elle reposa ses paumes sur ses genoux.

- Je hais les Exorcistes. Lui en particulier.  
- Road.

La Noah releva son regard vers son oncle.

- Nous allons découvrir où se cache le Cœur et dès que ce sera fait, tu pourras aller tuer tous les Exorcistes que tu voudras.

Elle acquiesça lentement en déposant son crâne sur les jambes de son père.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Cafétéria : 13h14.

- Je suis… exténué.

Dit un rouquin devant son assiette de purée.

- Ne te plains pas, moi j'ai mal au dos à cause d'être restée assise aussi longtemps.

Lenalee fit craquer les vertèbres de son dos d'un coup sec, posant son plateau constitué d'une salade composée ainsi que de la charcuterie.

Allen arriva, ses trois plateaux en main. Il les déposa sur la table en commençant à les engloutir, aux côtés d'un Lavi affalé sur la table.

Puis ce fut le tour de Kanda de s'assoir à la table, aux côtés de Lenalee, son plateau de sobas posé sur la table.

Les Généraux s'étaient assis à une table adjacente, silencieusement.

Link avait questionné la bonne moitié de la salle sur les actions, le caractère et la manière d'agir d'Allen.

Il passa devant eux, vers une autre table où se trouvait Luberrier ainsi que Komui où la discussion se faisait rare.

Lavi piqua un Dango à Allen, qui le remarqua évidement avant de sauter à la gorge du rouquin, lui hurlant de lui rendre son repas.

Lenalee rit face au comportement des deux adolescents devant elle, elle se tourna vers Kanda.

Lui, ne riait pas du tout. Sa mâchoire se crispait tandis qu'il se contentait de manger ses sobas, rapidement. Lenalee descendit son regard le long de son bras.

- Kanda, tu…  
- Tais-toi.

Le brun resserrait sa main sur son flanc gauche où quelques minces filets de sang s'écoulaient entre ses doigts.

- Tu devrais aller voir Komui...  
- Tais-toi.

Le kendoka profita du brouhaha que faisaient les deux autres Exorcistes pour hausser la voix, légèrement. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Kanda finit rapidement ses sobas avant de partir déposer son plateau et de quitter le réfectoire, veillant à ne pas laisser une goutte de sang derrière lui.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda : 13h42.

Kanda retira sa veste d'uniforme, ainsi que sa chemise dans la salle de bains, observant la blessure qu'il avait sur son abdomen.

La plaie s'était bouchée dans son dos ainsi qu'une petite partie à l'intérieur, mais avait gardé le même aspect au niveau de son ventre, c'est-à-dire, un morceau de chair sanguinolente, découvrant son teint cadavérique par la même occasion.

Il plaça plusieurs couches de bandages sur son abdomen, sans parvenir à arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Kanda n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème ; ses blessures se régénéraient d'elles-mêmes, et il n'avait jamais saigné autant en une seule fois. (1)

Il entendit sa porte grincer, et instinctivement, posa son regard sur celle-ci.

Komui.

- Kanda ?

Le japonais jura intérieurement.

- C'est Lenalee qui t'a envoyé ?, dit-il, hargneusement.

- Oui. Elle n'aurait pas dû ?, dit-il en se plaçant dos au mur de la salle de bain.  
- Non, je m'en sors très bien tout seul. (2)  
- Tu ne te régénères plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui ».

Yû plaqua sa paume sur l'évier, son crâne le lançait affreusement.

Puis, on entendit un bruit sourd parvenant de la salle de bain.

- Kanda ?

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 15h50.

Timcampy tournait en rond depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, attendant. En réalité, le procès ne devait reprendre que trois heures après son arrêt, c'est-à-dire, à 16h.

Sauf qu'Allen avait décidé de faire un petit somme jusque-là et avait demandé à son très cher golem de le réveiller en temps voulu.

Sauf qu'il était bientôt l'heure, et que ledit golem n'avait aucune idée de comment réveiller l'albinos, qui ronflait plutôt bruyamment.

15h56 ; le golem ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Puis, il remarqua la joue rebondie du blandin.

Il la mordit, violemment.

Allen cria en se réveillant.

- TIM, NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?

Pour toute réponse, le golem battit vigoureusement des ailes en direction de l'horloge.

Allen murmura un « Ah oui. » et se leva de son lit pour se rendre à la salle du Tribunal d'un pas nonchalant.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Tribunal : 15h50.

Link poursuivit son interrogatoire pendant plus d'une demi-heure, barrant les noms sur sa liste lorsqu'il les avait interrogés.

- Yû Kanda ?

Silence.

* * *

(1) Pour vous faire une idée de la scène, Kanda est un enfant de 5 ans, qui découvre pour la première fois qu'il peut saigner, et avoir mal.

Non, je vous interdit de l'imaginer avec la tête d'un parfait idiot.

(2) On voit ça.

Nya.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, voilà le huitième chapitre que, je vous avoues, j'ai eu de la peine à conclure - surtout par flemme, soyons franc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^...

Quand à toi, Aliemu, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher d'écrire ton chapitre. :) x)..

* * *

29 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Tribunal : 16h04.

- Kanda Yû semble absent, dit Howard Link en se tournant d'un air neutre vers Luberrier.

Il lui ordonna simplement de commencer, ordre qu'il exécuta, tournant les feuilles d'un dossier pour s'arrêter vers la fin de celui-ci.

- Bien, monsieur Walker. Avez-vous eu une altercation avec les Noah lorsque vous étiez en Sibérie ?  
- Non.  
- Ils ne vous ont rien fait ?  
- Tiky Mikk a essayé de me tuer et Road Kamelot m'a déchiqueté l'abdomen, je pense que ça suffit, dit-il en imitant le geste de la Noah peu après.

Link jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier.

- C'est pour cette blessure que vous avez été interné le 25 Décembre, dit-il sans lever le regard, comme une évidence.  
- Oui.

Link releva son regard sur l'albinos.

- Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?  
- Pas jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher.

Link délaissa le blandin pour passer aux membres de l'assemblée.

Courage Allen, tu n'as plus que quelques heures à tirer.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Infirmerie : 16h12.

Kanda était allongé sur un lit blanc, une perfusion dans le bras gauche ainsi qu'un bandage qui lui barrait entièrement l'abdomen.

Komui était adossé contre la porte face au kendoka, soucieux. Il attendait l'infirmière en chef.

- Vous choisissez toujours le bon moment pour bonder mon infirmerie, Intendant.

Elle arriva avec plusieurs dossiers à la main.

- Voici le dossier de Kanda Yû depuis sa « naissance », le dossier sur votre recherche et celui sur son état actuel, dit-elle en lui tendant les ouvrages.  
- Merci.

Komui jeta un regard auxdits dossiers, fronçant les sourcils devant celui de Yû.

- Sa réactivité a encore baissé ?  
- Apparemment. Il a dû utiliser ce qu'il restait en gardant de minces réserves.

Komui tourna son regard en direction du kendoka. Allongé sur son lit blanc, le teint pâle, des cernes s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux, sa respiration régulière teintait le masque sur son visage d'une buée éphémère.

Il avait l'apparence d'un mourant.

Komui jeta un regard rapide sur les autres dossiers, s'arrêtant un instant pour lire l'état de Kanda, avant de les refermer et de les redonner à l'infirmière en chef.

- Je dois retourner au jugement d'Allen, excusez-moi.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors que l'Intendant avait déjà refermé le battant derrière lui.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Tribunal : 16h30.

Allen tapotait son index droit sur l'arche de bois devant lui. Link passant en revue le reste de la branche européenne, encore quelques personnes et c'était terminé.

Il faillit bailler lorsque Komui entra et referma rapidement sa bouche, laissant ses yeux se plisser et de légères larmes apparaître dans ses yeux lorsqu'il baillait. (1)

- Vous arrivez bien en retard, Intendant.  
- Veuillez m'excusez.

Komui s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur qui lui demanda d'instinct où il était passé et comment allait le brun après sa réponse.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Devant la porte du tribunal : 19h47.

- MON COCCXY.

Lavi fit craquer son dos, au grand désarroi du blandin qui détestait le son que produisaient les os à ce moment.

- Mon Dieu. Allen tu ne m'en voudras pas si je vais m'allonger deux secondes ? Les vieilles chaises de cette salle sont un vrai instrument de torture.  
- Non, vas-y.

Il lui sourit maladroitement avant de s'en aller en direction de sa chambre, sa main plaquée contre le bas de son dos, qu'il faisait craquer de temps en temps sur le chemin.

Allen rit devant l'attitude du rouquin, se tournant par la suite vers les deux frères et sœurs.

- Dites, vous ne savez pas où est Kanda ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Celui d'Allen se durcit.

Komui acquiesça.

- Kanda est à l'infirmerie..., confia la jeune fille. Il ... a été attaqué.

Les traits d'Allen dessinèrent la surprise mêlée de la peur sur son doux visage.

- Comment va-t-il ?, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Lenalee garda le silence, et Allen comprit.

- Allen ?

Le blandin n'entendit pas, il s'était déjà jeté à travers les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Infirmerie : 19h55.

Allen poussa les portes de l'infirmerie, des larmes d'inquiétude roulant sur son visage à rythme régulier. Il chercha du regard la salle où il s'était réveillé. Lorsqu'il trouva la porte, il se jeta sur celle-ci, l'ouvrant d'un geste brusque.

Vide.

Il se tourna vers le reste de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea instinctivement en direction des salles individuelles.

Un de celles-ci contenait le kendoka, allongé sur son lit, seul.

- KANDA !

Allen allait ouvrir la porte si un des infirmiers ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignet.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer.

Le Symbiotique le dévisagea.

- Laissez-moi entrer, dit-il d'une voix qui se faisait autoritaire.

L'infirmière en chef arriva dans le dos de l'infirmier, des dossiers à la main.

- Allen-kun ? Que faites-vous là ?

Le blandin remarqua le nom de Kanda inscrit sur les dossiers.

- Laissez-moi entrer, répéta-t-il.  
- Je suis désolée Allen-kun, mais tu ne peux pas entrer.

Allen dégagea son bras de la poigne de l'infirmier, comprenant qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas entrer. Il adossa sa tempe contre la petite parcelle de vitre en haut de la porte, le regard morne.

- C'est grave ?

L'infirmière échangea un regard entendu avec Komui, arrivé entre-temps accompagné de sa sœur.

- Pour l'instant on ne peut pas donner de diagnostic, même si je ne cache pas qu'il est bien amoché.

Allen garda le silence. Lenalee jeta un regard à l'horloge.

- Houlà, déjà ? On devrait peut-être aller manger sinon le service sera terminé. Tu viens Allen ?

Allen détourna les talons en direction de la sortie de l'infirmerie sans accorder un regard à la jeune fille. Elle le suivit pourtant sans un mot, accompagnée de son frère.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 20h38.

Allen s'était assis à une table en compagnie de Lenalee, Lavi ne les avait rejoints que peu de temps après et avait été surpris devant le plateau d'Allen à moitié plein alors qu'ils étaient là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, d'après la demoiselle. Le rouquin avait été mis au parfum sur l'état de Kanda, et en avait déduit que le blandin était vraiment inquiet pour le brun.

- Ne t'en fais pas Allen, Nii-san m'a dit que tout allait bien se passer, que c'était juste un moment de faiblesse.

Elle mentait, évidement, mais Allen avait d'autres choses à faire que se demander si elle disait la vérité ou non. Il se força à manger le reste de son assiette, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que racontaient les deux autres Exorcistes assis en face de lui.

Il se releva, son plateau à moitié plein dans les mains, se dirigeant vers Jerry où il le lui rendit. Celui-ci s'étonna de voir Allen lui rendre un plateau presque plein, il le dévisagea alors qu'il partait déjà en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 20h54.

Allen délaissa ses habits sur son lit, attrapant un pantalon ainsi qu'un T-shirt ample, ceux de Kanda. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de sa salle de bain, ouvrant le robinet. Il prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains en forme de coupelle pour se laver le visage. Il leva ensuite son regard vers le miroir en face du lavabo, celui-ci lui renvoyant l'image de lui-même, fatigué et visiblement anxieux.

Il remarqua la plaie à son oreille, qui était maintenant cicatrisée, formant deux petits points d'une couleur plus claire que le reste de sa peau.

Il repensa soudainement à Kanda et lui, la nuit où il avait eu cette marque.

L'image de Kanda allongé sur son lit se superposa à l'image qu'il avait de cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit la dernière chose qui lui reste du japonais.

Allen plaqua ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo, le robinet encore ouvert.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive aux premiers instants, des larmes commençaient à sillonnées ses joues en silence.

* * *

(1) J'ai toujours eu les larmes aux yeux en baillant, pas vous ?

Finis. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hop, le neuvième chapitre, un peu plus méchant que les autres quand même, on approche de la fin. ^^

Allez lire en fin de page quand vous aurez terminé le chapitre.

* * *

30 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 10h11.

Allen se réveilla, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol de sa salle de bains. Il se releva, ses courbatures lançant des ondes de douleur à travers tout son corps.

- Foutu carrelage, murmura-t-il à l'intention du sol.

Allen se traina devant la porte, prenant le temps pour la fermer avant de retirer ses habits et de se jeter dans un bain chaud, très chaud.

Allen ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés par l'eau chaude récemment quittée, habillé d'un pantalon ainsi qu'un T-shirt ample et d'une serviette blanche autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

Lenalee.

- Bonjour Allen.

Allen marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la jeune femme avant de la saluer et de l'inviter à entrer. Il se tourna vers la demoiselle, un air neutre peint sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lenalee ?

La jeune femme étudia attentivement les traits de son ami. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, uniquement éclairée par la fenêtre, il avait l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Je vais bien, merci Lenalee, dit-il durement.

L'échange fut clos après les mots d'Allen, la demoiselle étant surprise par le ton du blandin, qui se rendit compte peu de temps après que le ton qu'il avait employé n'avait pas lieu d'être en présence de Lenalee. Elle n'avait rien fait après tout.

- J'allais justement déjeuner... Tu veux venir avec moi ? , demanda-t-il sans la regarder, honteux, posant sa serviette sur la chaise la plus proche.

Elle sourit lorsque le blandinet daigna la regarder du coin de l'œil et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il sourit brièvement avant de passer le pas de la porte après Lenalee. 

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 10h22

Allen s'assit face à la demoiselle, son assiette plus garnie que la journée d'hier ; il avait faim aujourd'hui. Entre deux bouchées, il appela la jeune femme.

- Lenalee ?  
- Qui y a-t-il Allen ?  
- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.  
- C'est rien Allen, on est tous sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.  
- Ca ne m'excuse pas.

Elle sourit avant de retourner à son plat, tournant sa fourchette de droite à gauche pour trancher ses œufs brouillés. Un plateau se posa sur la table pendant qu'Allen engloutissait son bacon, il remonta son regard le long des bras qui tenaient le plateau pour enfin distinguer une tignasse rousse.

- Bonjour Lavi, dit-elle.

Allen avala son bacon, légèrement surpris par le fait que le rouquin n'ait pas mis son bandeau.

- Lavi ?

Allen étudia les traits du rouquin lorsqu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, d'une humeur noire, apparemment.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu as été échangé avec un extra-terrestre ?

Le rouquin regarda le plus jeune avec un air étonné.

- Allen, il ne faut pas pousser sur la boisson, surtout avant d'aller dormir.  
- Je n'ai pas bu, Lavi.

Doublement surpris.

- C'est juste que, d'habitude, tu es joyeux. Et que tu arrives en ayant l'air énervé, donc-  
- Je ne trouve plus mon bandeau.  
- Et alors ?

Lavi regarda le plus jeune comme si il venait de poser la question la plus débile au monde.

- Parce que sans mon bandeau, j'ai plus la classe !

Voilà Allen, tu as la réponse à ta question.

- Lavi, si tu veux mon avis, vu comment te regarde les filles aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas besoin de ton bandeau, fit Lenalee en engloutissant une bouchée d'œuf.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard à travers la salle, apercevant alors une nuée de filles qui les observaient, les joues rouges. Puis, ils regardèrent Lenalee, qui mangeait tranquillement. Elle releva la tête, surprise du fait qu'il la dévisage comme cela.

- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas la même réaction que les autres ?

Ce fut au tour de Lenalee, de regarder Allen comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité.

- Parce que le « charme ancestral » de Lavi ne m'atteint pas.

Allen et Lavi restèrent interdits, continuant leurs repas calmement tout comme la demoiselle. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils allèrent tous trois déposer leurs plateaux face à Jerry, avant que le plus jeune ne propose aux deux adolescents de jouer aux cartes avec le frère de la demoiselle. Ils acquiescèrent en se dirigeant en direction du bureau de Komui. 

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Bureau de Komui : 11h05

Les trois Exorcistes entrèrent dans la pièce après avoir récupéré un jeu de carte dans la chambre d'Allen.

- Bonjour Nii-san !

Komui releva la tête d'un seul coup, se jetant sur sa sœur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- LENALEE !

Lenalee s'écarta d'un pas, laissant son frère agoniser sur le sol.

- Eh... Komui-san ?  
- Oui... Allen ?  
- Vous voulez faire une partie de cartes ?

L'aîné des Lee releva brusquement la tête.

- Il faut faire des équipes ?  
- Eh... Ca dépend à quel jeu vous voulez jouer...  
- Je suis avec Lenalee.

Les adolescents restèrent muets lorsque l'Intendant se relevait, prenant le bras de sa sœur sous le sien. Allen proposa de jouer sur le sol, proposition que tous acceptèrent.

Allen distribua les cartes en souriant.

Ils avaient fait des belotes, des batailles royales, et même un Kem's, seules parties que Lenalee et Komui avaient gagnées, en partie grâce à « leur complémentarité entre frère et sœur » selon les dires du plus âgé.

Lenalee déposa ses quatre cartes de dix, criant victoire à une énième partie de Kem's. Lavi se laissa tomber en arrière, exténué.

- Encore une autre !  
- NON !

Allen resta sans voix alors que ses amis s'étalaient sur le sol, hormis Lenalee qui restait un tant soit peu digne.

Le blandin s'apprêtait à contester leur manque d'énergie lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, la poignée couinant du même mouvement, laissant apparaître une tignasse blonde. Komui se releva lentement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

- Inspecteur Link ?

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur les cartes éparpillées sur le sol.

Lavi se retint de lui dire qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps.

- Allen Walker ?  
- Oui ?  
- L'inspecteur Luberrier et moi-même avions initialement décidé de vous empêcher d'utiliser votre Innocence jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à cause de vos liens trop étroits avec les Noah.

Allen porta instinctivement sa main droite sur son bras gauche portant son Innocence.

- Mais, le Grand Maréchal a refusé notre approche et nous avons décidé que vous devrez faire un rapport détaillé de chacune de vos missions, ainsi que nous fournir une vidéo filmée par Timcanpy dans les plus brefs délais. Si ces conditions ne sont pas respectées, et que vos coéquipiers rapportent une altercation avec les Noah, vous devrez être accompagné par un de nos inspecteurs. Si cela se reproduit, nous vous supprimerons le droit d'utiliser votre Innocence jusqu'à ce que vous soyez blanchi, ou que les Noah ne soient plus de ce monde.

Allen acquiesça sans rien dire, il ramassa les cartes posées sur le sol, les rangeant dans leur paquet. Link tendit un dossier à Komui. Allen ne distingua que quelques lettres. « R-PP-R- K- YÛ 29_-2_1- »

Yû.

Kanda Yû.

« RAPPORT KANDA YÛ 29_12_1894 »

Allen se releva lentement, décroisant ses jambes douloureuses, faute d'être resté trop longtemps assis en tailleur. Il quitta la pièce, sous les regards interrogateurs de Lavi, toujours allongé et de Lenalee. 

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Infirmerie : 12h10

Allen poussa les portes de l'infirmerie dans un silence de mort. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kanda, veillant à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il ouvrit la porte tout en passant un regard sur la vitre en haut de la porte. Il aperçut Kanda, toujours allongé. Le Symbiotique se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, refermant derrière lui sans un bruit. Il se dirigea en direction du lit de Kanda et, lorsqu'il fut arrivé face à lui, il regarda le brun, blanc comme un linge.

Il parcourut la salle des yeux, apercevant un tabouret du côté gauche du lit, il s'assit alors sur celui-ci.

Il observait le kendoka, affaibli, Allen priait pour que personne ne l'ait vu entrer ; il voulait être seul avec Kanda un moment, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était en vie.

Instinctivement, il prit sa main inerte entre les siennes, involontairement, il avait posé ses doigts sur le poignet du plus vieux, il sentait son pouls sous ses doigts. Il était faible, mais bel et bien là.

Il était rassuré, si bien, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les chassa, adossant ses coudes sur le lit du kendoka.

Lenalee avait suivi le blandinet jusqu'à son infiltration dans la chambre du brun, Komui ainsi que l'infirmière en chef étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard. L'infirmière avait voulu faire sortir l'Exorciste de la chambre mais Komui, à la demande sans mots de sa sœur, l'en avait empêché. Il savait qu'il était proche de ce dernier et qu'il avait besoin de le voir. Lenalee lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient plus proches que toute la Congrégation le croyait, sans qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient bien plus proches qu'elle ne le croyait déjà.

Elle décida de les laisser seuls, intimant aux deux adultes qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller préparer le repas des deux Exorcistes.

Allen leva la main du brun contre sa joue, sans pourtant retirer ses doigts de son poignet, il s'adossa contre le lit avec son coude. Restant là, la main de Kanda plaquée contre sa joue blanche.

13h04.

Allen délaissa la main du brun, la reposant à plat sur le matelas lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur. Il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'il comprit que c'était trop tard, qu'on avait déjà ouvert la porte.

- Lenalee ?  
- Je viens t'apporter de quoi manger.

Le blandin fut surpris.

- On t'a laissé passer avec un plateau ?  
- On t'a vu. Mais, mon frère t'a donné l'autorisation de rester avec lui.

Elle déposa le plateau d'Allen sur ses genoux.

- Une infirmière va venir dans quelques temps vérifier l'état de Kanda, elle viendra toutes les deux heures.

Allen acquiesça en silence.

- Merci Lenalee.  
- Pas de quoi.

Elle observa Kanda allongé sur son lit pendant qu'Allen dévorait son repas, sans bruit, pour une fois.

- Tu es inquiet pour lui, hein.

Allen leva son regard sur la jeune fille, ses nouilles soutenues par ses baguettes dans sa bouche, l'air innocent. Elle croisa son regard, souriante. Il remercia la jeune fille d'être passée, accompagné d'un de ses « sourires de tombeur » comme le qualifiait la gente féminine. Elle le lui rendit avant de disparaître de la pièce, laissant le blandin manger calmement.

19h16.

La demoiselle revint plusieurs heures après, un second plateau dans les mains. Elle repoussa la porte grâce à son dos, et calmement, s'approcha du lit.

Elle fut surprise en découvrant Allen endormi, les bras croisés sur le ventre du kendoka, assoupi lui aussi. Elle sourit, déplaçant son regard sur le plateau vide sur un petit meuble blanc. Komui la rejoignit quelques temps plus tard. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme en voyant Allen endormi, la plaçant délicatement sur ses épaules.

Il prit ensuite le plateau vide, accompagnant Lenalee vers la cafétéria, piquant un Miratashi Dango dans le plateau plein que portait sa sœur, prétextant que ça allégerait son plateau. Elle rit avant de se blottir contre son frère en direction du réfectoire.

31 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda (Infirmerie.) : 00h46.

Allen fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit strident et répétitif.

« Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. »

Il vit des médecins accourir dans la pièce, Lenalee, Komui et Lavi également. Il se réveillait douloureusement, se tenant le crâne d'une main. Sa vue était brouillée par son sommeil récemment quitté, il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Lenalee le prit par le bras, le retirant doucement de la chaise pour laisser les médecins faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Le blandin tourna son regard sur Kanda, puis sur la machine, et encore une fois sur Kanda, comprenant alors la dure réalité.

Son cœur venait de s'arrêter. 

* * *

NON. Ce n'est pas une DeathFic.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, Chapitre 10, plus que quelques chapitre et on s'arrêtera là. Pour ma Yoku, qui l'attendait avec impatience.. x)

* * *

31 Décembre 1984.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Devant la chambre de Kanda (Infirmerie.) : 0h49

- KANDA !

Allen abattit ses deux poings sur la porte blanche, observant l'Exorciste allongé sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux. Un infirmier arriva de l'autre côté de la porte, voilant la petite vitre par le clapet opaque qui y était accroché. Il tambourina sur la porte en criant de le laisser entrer, jusqu'à ce que ses protestations finissent dans un murmure. Il plaqua son front contre la porte, crispant ses doigts sur celle-ci.

Il avait mal, tellement mal, l'impression qu'on lui vrillait le cœur constamment était omniprésente devant la silhouette presque indéterminable du kendoka.

Lenalee observait le blandin sans un mot, Komui derrière elle. Elle s'approcha du plus jeune et agrippa ses épaules doucement, elle l'amena dans un endroit clos sous le regard protecteur de son frère.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle prévue pour les jeunes filles en repos. La salle était vide et baignée dans la lumière de la pleine lune. Allen avait juré contre les machines, le personnel de l'hôpital ainsi que Dieu lui-même lors du trajet, laissant couler ses larmes contre ses joues, la tête relevée.

La jeune fille relâcha l'albinos, prenant le temps de refermer les portes après eux. Allen marchait frénétiquement à travers la pièce sans pouvoir arrêter, tournant le dos à la demoiselle.

- Calme-toi Allen...

Allen se retourna brusquement vers Lenalee, les yeux luisant de rage.

- ME CALMER ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE KANDA VIENT DE MOURIR SOUS MES YEUX ?! , lâcha-t-il en accompagnant ses propos de gestes rageurs.  
- Ils vont le ramener, ne t'en fais pas...  
- ILS AURAIENT PU EVITER CA !  
- Allen ! Ce sont des médecins compétents qui t'ont sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours !

Il se stoppa dans ses réprimandes ; Lenalee avait haussé le ton, les poings serrés. Elle reprit une grande bouffée d'air, fermant ses paupières pour mieux expulser la pression. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant en direction d'Allen, enlaçant ses épaules entre ses bras.

- Allen, c'est dur pour tout le monde alors essaye au moins de t'accrocher, ils vont le sauver, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne réussissent pas...

Allen se rendit alors compte que Lenalee connaissait Kanda depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et qu'elle devait être très affectée par la situation, elle aussi.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, posant son front contre son épaule.

- Pardon, Lenalee...  
- Ce n'est rien, Allen.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du blandin, tentant de le rassurer, fermant les yeux en adossant son crâne à celui du plus jeune.

Allen fut pris d'une envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois, retenant ses larmes face à Lenalee qui devrait pleurer, elle aussi. Il frissonna peu après, se rendant compte qu'il ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et un ample pantalon alors que l'hiver battait son plein.  
La demoiselle frictionna ses épaules.

- Viens, on va se réchauffer.

Elle se dirigea vers deux des lits, prenant avec elle deux couvertures épaisses dans chacun de ses bras. Elle en tendit une à Allen, s'enroulant dans la deuxième après s'être assise dos contre le premier lit face à la porte, vite rejointe par le blandin.

Il se blottit contre la demoiselle, souriant brièvement de pouvoir se réchauffer avant de repenser au kendoka. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de l'apercevoir, sans pourtant le lui reprocher.

Allen fixait la porte en bois d'un air insistant, espérant voir le brun débarquer et le prendre dans ses bras qui le réchaufferaient plus qu'une simple couverture. Oh, qu'il espérait le voir en vie.

- Allen ?

Allen restait le regard viré sur la porte, des visions funestes s'imposant à son esprit. Lui en tenue de deuil, Lenalee et Lavi à ses côtés vêtus de noir devant un cercueil blanc recouvert d'un étendard, deux hommes commençant à creuser la tombe. Lavi et lui sortant d'une boutique, deux costumes noirs à la main, la clochette sur la porte du magasin tintait à la fermeture de la porte accompagnée d'un « Au revoir » de la commerçante.

- Allen ?

Il tourna son regard sur la demoiselle.

- Tu veux discuter de quelque chose ? Histoire de se chang-  
- Tu as mis des boucles d'oreilles ?, dit-il en lui coupant la parole, fixant son regard sur les bijoux accrochés aux oreilles de la brune.  
- Oui... pourquoi ?

Il resta le regard posé sur les boucles, ce qui commençait légèrement à stresser Lenalee.

- Des boucles d'oreilles...

Allen sortit de la salle en trombe.

- Allen ! Où vas-tu ?!

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 1h02

Allen entra violement dans sa chambre, s'agitant de tous les côtés. Il souleva son oreiller, ouvrant ses tiroirs de son bureau, fouillant l'intérieur de fond en comble. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, fouillant entre les habits, dans les poches... Il posa son regard sur des petites étagères à l'intérieur, l'une remplie de rubans et un autre pour ses chemises. Sur le côté droit, incliné à la verticale aux côtés des chemises pliées se trouvait une petite boite noire.

Il la prit lentement entre ses doigts, refermant l'armoire au milieu de la pagaille qui régnait dans la pièce. Il reparti sur ses pas, veillant bien à fermer la porte de sa chambre après son passage.

Il ouvrit la boite sur le chemin. Elle renfermait une seule boucle d'oreille noire en forme de prisme.

L'autre place était vide.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre des blessés (Femmes) : 1h02

Allen rejoignit Lenalee qui était toujours assise sur le sol en attendant le blandin. Il s'excusa de l'avoir laissée aussi précipitamment, serrant la petite boite dans sa main. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés, repassant la couverture sur ses épaules.

La demoiselle posa son regard sur la petite boite avec laquelle Allen jouait, cachée dans la couverture depuis quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Allen détourna le regard.

- Des boucles d'oreilles...  
- Je peux les voir ?

Allen tendit la boite à la jeune fille, sans la regarder.

- Qui est-ce qui te les a offertes ? Enfin... si ça ne te gênes pas de répondre...

Lenalee tournait la boite entre ses doigts, pendant que les pommettes d'Allen rosirent gentiment. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Peu après, il décida de rompre le silence.

- Kanda..., dit-il dans un murmure, laissant ses joues passées au rouge. Pour mon anniversaire...

La jeune fille posa son regard sur le Symbiotique.

- Ahem... Ah.

Elle ouvrit la boite calmement, découvrant l'unique boucle noire.

- Il en manque une... Tu l'as perdue ?

Allen enfonça son visage dans la couverture.

- C'est lui qui l'a...

Lenalee rougit très légèrement.

- Vous ? ...  
- Oui..., répondit-il d'une voix étouffée par la couverture.

Lenalee prit la boucle entre ses doigts, la retirant de la boite où elle se trouvait. Elle la sépara en deux morceaux distincts, avant de se lever pour se placer face à l'albinos. Elle la plaça sur son oreille gauche, apposant la seconde partie à l'arrière de son oreille. Il releva les yeux vers la demoiselle qui lui souriait.

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

Allen lui rendit son sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il aperçut Lavi à l'extérieur de la pièce en train de les regarder en jetant des signes comme des cœurs, imitant une femme amoureuse, Roméo jouant sa sérénade à Juliette, ou encore, envoyait des baisers aux deux adolescents. Allen leva les yeux au ciel en riant intérieurement et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Allen délaissa la jeune fille pour se relever face à Lavi qui lui souriait. Allen ne comprit pas tout de suite pour quelle raison son visage était passé d'une expression joyeuse à celle de colère et de méfiance, et que Lenalee lui paraisse apeurée.

-Konbanwa, Allen.

Allen se retourna rapidement en arrière, apercevant une forme assise sur une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce. Les deux bras en arrière, Allen fixait la silhouette.

- Comte Millénaire.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir menant à la pièce réservée aux femmes blessées : 1h34.

Komui arpentait le couloir en direction de la pièce où se trouvait sa sœur ainsi qu'Allen. Lavi les avait rejoints il y avait quelques minutes car il s'inquiétait de l'état d'Allen, et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il aperçut la porte à quelques mètres de lui, entrouverte. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à celle-ci, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il aperçut le Comte Millénaire. Komui se plaqua contre le mur à la droite de la porte, de sorte à n'être vu uniquement que par Lavi.

Komui s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre de sceller le Q.G.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre des blessés (Femmes) : 1h36.

Allen activa son Innocence rapidement, laissant son manteau blanc s'étendre sur toute la superficie de l'espace entre lui et Lenalee. Lavi se jeta sur la demoiselle, la portant dans ses bras avant de bondir vers l'arrière, la posant dans les bras de son frère, qu'il avait vu quelques secondes auparavant. Ils s'adressèrent un signe de tête avant que le plus âgé ne reparte avec sa sœur dans les bras en direction de l'extérieur de l'infirmerie mais fut arrêté par le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant contre un mur.

Lavi jeta un regard à l'intérieur, il ne distingua pas la silhouette d'Allen à cause de son manteau placé en une toile d'araignée étendue.

Allen s'était encastré dans un mur, son épée à la main, vêtu uniquement de ses habits de la veille. Son corps s'extirpa dudit mur, il planta par reflex son épée dans le sol avant que le Comte ne laisse son crâne percuter son propre « manteau » en l'envoyant valser contre celui-ci en raclant le sol. Timcampy s'agitait dans tous les sens, essayant de s'extirper du mur où il avait été encastré lui-aussi, comme « un objet répugnant crée par le Quatorzième » selon le Comte.

Il s'approcha lentement d'Allen, son épée noire à la main. Allen se redressa en position assise à l'aide de son bras droit.

- Allen Walker, dit-il en prononçant longuement chaque syllabe, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer.  
- Alors pourquoi ?!, dit-il en envoyant son épée dans le ventre du Comte, qu'il bloqua de sa propre épée.  
- Je crée des Akumas, il me semble que tu étais le plus proche de Kanda Yû, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen devint blanc comme un linge.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lavi compris ce à quoi le Comte Millénaire voulait en venir.

- Il... Il est...  
- Mort. Oui, pour le moment, dit-il en rapprochant sèchement son visage de celui de l'albinos.

Il voulait le briser pour arriver à ses fins.

- Mort ? Kanda est mort ?

Allen éclata d'un rire sordide, se tenant le crâne avec sa main valide en délaissant son épée sur le sol, rapidement remplacé par des sanglots.

- Kanda ne peut pas mourir, il n'a pas le droit de mourir...  
- Malheureusement, c'est la triste réalité. Ne voudrais-tu pas le revoir ?

Le Comte tendit sa main au Symbiotique.

- Les médecins sont des incapables, avec moi il pourrait revenir à la vie, tout de suite. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- ALLEN ! NE L'ECOUTE PAS !, s'exclama le rouquin, ALLEN !

Lenalee tourna son visage en direction de son frère, l'implorant de faire quelque chose. Les prunelles d'Allen étaient dépourvues de lumière, il était comme hypnotisé par les paroles du Comte. Un orage éclatait à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Vous... Vous pouvez le ramener ?  
- ALLEN ! BORDEL NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! IL TE MENT !  
- Oui. J'en ai le pouvoir.  
- ALLEN ! KANDA N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lavi ? Tu ne veux pas revoir Kanda ?  
- Non, je ne veux pas revoir Kanda ! Pas en tant qu'Akuma ! Je ne veux pas avoir à le tuer !

Le cœur d'Allen fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Le tuer ?

Les yeux d'Allen retrouvèrent leur lumière.

- Il sera heureux avec vous en tant qu'Akuma.

Le manteau d'Allen perdit sa forme de toile, pour revenir en un tourbillon sur les épaules du blandin.

Dehors, l'orage battait son plein.

- Il te suffit de dire son nom, de toutes tes forces.

Il rapprocha sa main du corps d'Allen.

Allen agrippa son épée dans sa main droite, lentement.

- Vous savez, Comte Millénaire. Je pense, qu'il faut que j'aille faire mes excuses auprès de Road, et pourquoi pas rejoindre vos rangs. Après tout, vous êtes ma véritable famille.  
- Absolument.

Il sourit au Comte, un éclair fondit sur la vitre. Il agrippa fermement son sabre dans sa main droite, et d'un mouvement de poignet, trancha le Comte Millénaire au niveau du buste.

Evidemment, ce n'était qu'une forme astrale, Allen le savait car s'il avait été réellement devant lui, ses coups auraient été beaucoup plus violents.

De la fumée violacée sortait de la « blessure » infligée par l'Exorciste.

- Dommage, Allen Walker...

Furent les derniers mots de la silhouette avant qu'elle n'explose soudainement.

L'épée d'Allen revint sous la forme de son bras gauche. Lavi se précipita vers le blandin, soutenant son dos avec sa main gauche.

- Ohe, Allen, ça va ?  
- Oui, il agrippa sa main à l'uniforme du rouquin, Lavi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, tout à l'heure, par « Kanda n'est pas ce que tu crois. » ?

Lavi jeta un regard à Komui, qui fit un signe négatif d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il te le dira lui-même.

Allen resta silencieux un moment avant de murmurer un « Relève-toi. » rapidement exécuté par le rouquin. Il prit appui sur celui-ci pour se relever lui-même, laissant son manteau descendre le long de son échine comme un voile.

- Merci.

Allen posa son regard sur Komui qui fit descendre sa sœur de ses bras.

- Komui, je suis désolé, la pièce est en mauvais état...  
- L'important est que tu sois resté en vie.

On entendit le bruit de quelques pierres ricochant sur le sol. Timcampy s'était extirpé du mur et venait de se poser sur le crâne de l'albinos. Allen rit à ce contact. Lavi regardait le plus jeune avec un air inquiet, vu ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, Allen n'avait vraiment pas de quoi rire.

- Lavi.

Le regard du Symbiotique rejoignit celui du rouquin.

- Merci.  
- Pas de quoi.

Allen marcha lentement vers l'avant, se détachant de l'emprise de Lavi.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Voir Kanda.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Couloir menant à la chambre de Kanda : 2h13

Allen rasait les murs jusqu'à la chambre de Kanda, accompagné de Lenalee, Komui ainsi que Lavi. L'infirmière en chef interpela l'Intendant. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci en lui parlant à voix basse.

- Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais il semblerait que quelque chose nous empêche de le ramener complètement. On suppose que cela viendrait du Noah qui a attaqué monsieur Kanda.  
- Excusez-moi, mais...

L'infirmière ainsi que Komui regardèrent le blandin.

- Kanda s'est fait attaquer par un Noah ?  
- Oui. Hier après-midi.

Allen resta interdit, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Komui fit un rapport bref des événements de cette nuit à l'infirmière inquiète de la mine de l'Exorciste.

Allen passa sa main sur son poignet gauche, laissant son bras s'emplir d'une lumière verte au fur et à mesure qu'il le métamorphosait en son épée blanche, dépassant alors les 100% de synchronisation avec son Innocence. Il sourit à Komui, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Kanda remplie d'infirmiers et d'infirmières autour de la silhouette de Kanda, essayant par tous les moyens de le faire revenir à la vie.

- Sortez, s'il vous plait.

Les membres du corps médical le dévisagèrent avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leur chef placée à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les laissant sortir calmement pour laisser Allen seul avec Kanda.

Lenalee adressa un regard à son frère, à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Laisse-le faire, dit-il avec gentillesse.

Allen s'approcha du corps de Kanda en souriant.

Il éleva son épée au-dessus de l'abdomen du brun avant de planter sa lame dans celui-ci. La croix gravée sur sa lame s'illumina peu à peu d'une lumière verte pour repasser à sa couleur originelle. Il retira son épée du corps de son brun qui n'eut aucunes marques de son passage. L'infirmière en chef fit signe aux infirmiers de réanimer Kanda, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Allen laissa sa main gauche reprendre sa forme initiale, posant sa main droite sur le meuble le plus proche pour éviter de tomber à cause de l'épuisement.

Lenalee le rejoignit rapidement, l'aidant à s'assoir dos au lit. Le bras gauche d'Allen avait perdu la couleur verte qui lui était assignée lors de son changement de forme et seule l'étoile sur le dos de sa main brillait encore.

- Crois-moi Lenalee, quand il se réveillera, je l'engueulerais comme jamais.  
- Compte sur moi, dit-elle en riant.

Allen sourit avant de plonger dans l'inconscience, son Innocence toujours active.


	11. Chapter 11

Hop, chapitre 11 ! Je vais essayer de cloturer le Deuil de l'Innocence avant les vacances, il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire. Le 12, et un épilogue. ^^ Après, soit je fais une suite, qui sera divers petits passages revisité de ma propre fic en version humoristique, soit je ne fais rien. Un peu de repos, c'est pas mal mérité. ^^ Alice, dépêches-toi de m'envoyer ce que tu as fais.. :3

* * *

30 Décembre 1984.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda (Infirmerie) : 8h42

Allen s'éveilla lentement de sa torpeur, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour avoir une vue moins embrumée. Il distingua avec surprise plusieurs petites lumières qui voilaient sa vue. « Walker, va falloir que tu arrêtes de rêver. » Il cligna encore une fois des yeux mais rien à faire ; elles de disparaissaient pas. Il leva son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, rapidement assailli par le bruit incessant des machines. Il posa son regard sur son bras gauche d'où émanait une vive lumière verte, remarquant alors que son Innocence était encore active, d'où la douleur qui lui lançait le crâne. Il la désactiva rapidement, portant une main à sa tête. Son manteau disparu derrière lui ainsi que la croix sur sa main s'arrêtait finalement de briller.

Il pivota à gauche puis à droite, gardant sa main près de son crâne.

Les lumières étaient toujours là.

Il aperçut Komui derrière une vitre placée sur le mur près de la porte. Allen se releva dans cette direction, adossant son autre main contre le mur.

- Komui ?

Il se retourna face à la vitre.

- Allen ? Tu es réveillé ?  
- Oui. Dites, est-ce que vous voyez des... flocons dans la pièce ?  
- Oui. Ton Innocence s'est étalée dans la pièce lorsque tu étais inconscient ; elle n'avait personne pour la contrôler. Ils devraient disparaître dans peu de temps.

Allen acquiesça.

- Comment va Kanda ?  
- Mieux, grâce à toi.

Lorsqu'Allen s'apprêtait à répliquer, Komui lui intima le silence.

- Il t'expliquera.

Allen resta interdit, tournant légèrement son regard sur la silhouette du brun qui avait déjà repris des couleurs. Une onde de douleur transperça le crâne du blandin qui porta automatiquement sa main contre son front. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, ne pouvant plus supporter ces lumières.

Il rejoignit Komui.

- Il va se réveiller ?  
- Dans quelques heures, Komui fouilla dans sa blouse et en sortit Timcampy. Tu devrais aller montrer ces enregistrements aux affaires internes si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

Allen prit Timcampy dans sa main.

- Merci.

Allen partit en direction du bureau des affaires internes.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 9h54.

Allen s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, les cheveux trempés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre, recouverts par une serviette blanche. Il avait maintenant les idées claires après que Link l'eut assailli de questions concernant le "film". Heureusement, il n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il avait « accepté » de devenir un Noah, même si c'était une feinte. L'estomac du blandin grogna tel un tigre affamé. Il soupira en se relevant, reposant sa serviette sur son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre, rencontrant Johnny au passage.

Ils se saluèrent dans les règles de l'art alors que le blandin proposait au scientifique de venir déjeuner avec lui, n'ayant pas encore rempli son gouffre apprivoisé.

Il hésitait même à lui donner un nom.

- Allen... J'ai appris pour hier.

Allen posa son regard apaisant sur le brun.

- Il va se réveiller, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 10h02

Allen discuta avec Johnny, commandant entre-temps son petit-déjeuner, attendant que le scientifique ait lui-même fini avant de se diriger en direction de Lavi et Lenalee qui poursuivaient apparemment une discussion animée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux Exorcistes se tournèrent rapidement vers eux.

- Rien, dirent-ils, les yeux clos accompagnés d'un ton ferme.

Allen fut légèrement surpris mais laissa rapidement tomber. Il commença à manger en entamant une nouvelle discussion, abordant son entrevue avec Link d'un ton las. Lavi avait pris une grande omelette sucrée, Allen savait que ce dernier adorait le sucre, mais quand même !

Komui débarqua derrière sa sœur tel un loup, le sourire en plus. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers son frère, interrogatrice.

- Il est réveillé.

Les visages des Exorcistes s'illuminèrent peu à peu, Allen engloutit le plus vite possible ce qui restait dans son plateau – c'est-à-dire, la totalité – manquant de s'étouffer plusieurs fois, faisant laborieusement passer le tout de nombreuses gorgées d'eau. Et ce fut les joues rougies par l'étouffement, qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda (Infirmerie) : 10h18

Komui ouvrit la porte aux trois adolescents qui se dépêchaient d'entrer sans perdre de temps. Kanda se tenait assis contre son oreiller, il avait déjà repris des couleurs, un plateau composé d'une nourriture basique sur les genoux, faisant la grimace.

- Yû, toujours en train de faire la grimace, remarqua Lavi, les mains derrière la tête.

Kanda lui lança un regard noir en grognant, refusant d'avaler ce yaourt et le maigre sandwich qui lui étaient proposés.

- Stupide lapin.

Les Exorcistes rirent discrètement.

- Tu nous as fait peur, espèce d'idiot gonflé de sobas, agressa le blandin les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Lenalee remarqua bien l'apaisement discret dans l'attitude de Kanda, qui retournait vivement la tête face au maudit yaourt.

Elle sourit intérieurement.

L'infirmière en chef les rejoignit dans la chambre du kendoka, remarqua le plateau encore plein, et elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, s'exprimant d'une voix forte.

- Mangez.

Le jeune homme refusa derechef ; elle arbora alors un regard étrange mêlé d'un soupçon de sadisme. (1)

Kanda commença uniquement à dévorer le sandwich.

- Je vous prierais de le laisser seul maintenant, demanda l'infirmière en chef.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent, se retirant calmement de la salle en lançant un au revoir au kendoka.

Allen décida d'aller s'habiller correctement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre d'un pas calme.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 10h32

Allen déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, se glissant à l'intérieur auprès de Timcampy qui venait tout juste de se réveiller de sa « sieste ». Allen retira son T-shirt en saluant le golem, attrapant une chemise blanche sur son lit. Il la boutonna calmement avec un sourire idiot plaqué aux traits. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon noir en essayant de se remémorer la date d'aujourd'hui. L'albinos jeta un regard à sa fenêtre où dehors, une tempête de neige battait son plein. Attachant un de ses foulards autour de son cou en formant un nœud, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, agrippant un tabouret pour pouvoir s'y assoir. Allen d'accouda au rebord, contemplant la neige qui tourbillonnait au-delà de la paroi vitrifiée. Oui, demain serait le dernier jour du mois de Décembre et ils allaient fêter ça.

Cette pensée arracha un sourire à l'albinos ; il avait trouvé sa famille. Il se rappelait encore le dernier Nouvel An qu'il avait passé avec Mana. Ils avaient créé leur propre alphabet, avaient mangé un gâteau avec des boissons chaudes et fait des batailles de boules de neige...

Cela remontait à tellement longtemps maintenant.

Allen laissa retomber son front contre le cadre de la fenêtre, envoûté par la sarabande des flocons.

Ô qu'elle lui rappelait d'heureux souvenirs.

Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, fatigué par la nuit qu'il avait passé.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 12h57

- Oh, Allen.

Lavi secoua le blandin.

- Allen, debout.

Le blandin dormait encore.

- Allen. Debout.

Allen ronfla.

Le rouquin secoua violemment le blandin en lui criant des noms de plats de la cafétéria.

- Q- QUOI ?!

Allen s'était réveillé brutalement et en entendant les cris de Lavi, il avait cru qu'on égorgeait un cochon.

- Ah, Lavi, c'est toi.  
- Dépêche-toi d'aller manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien.  
- Eh...

Allen se releva lentement du tabouret, laissant les os de son dos craquer un à un. Il grimaça en entendant le son qu'ils produisaient, se tournant par la suite face au rouquin.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?  
- Oui.

Allen grimaça légèrement, le remerciant pour l'avoir réveillée. Il se dirigea en direction du réfectoire peu après.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda (Infirmerie) : 13h24

Allen entra dans la chambre de Kanda, deux plateaux à la main. L'infirmière en chef n'était pas présente dans la pièce et le kendoka lui fit les yeux ronds en le voyant arriver.

- Moyashi ?  
- Allen.

Le blandin amena un tabouret près du lit du kendoka avec son pied, ne pouvant pas utiliser ses mains. Il s'y assit, déposant un des plateaux de sobas sur le ventre du brun, devant le plateau que lui avait donné l'une des infirmières, l'autre sur ses propres genoux. Le japonais fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune prendre des baguettes dans sa main, prêt à manger.

- Wow wow wow... Depuis quand tu manges des sobas toi ?

Allen goba une partie desdites sobas déjà présentes sur ses baguettes en tournant son regard vers Kanda.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût ça avait, dit-il simplement en contemplant son plateau. Bon appétit.

Allen goba une deuxième bouchée de sobas.

- ... Bon appétit.

Kanda commença lui aussi à manger ce qui était désormais son nouveau repas avec une ardeur que le blandin ne lui connaissait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Exorcistes portèrent leurs bols à leurs lèvres avant de reposer ceux-ci sur leurs plateaux. Kanda posa ses baguettes sur son bol, jointes, alors que le blandin les laissait simplement sur son plateau. Allen en avait déduis depuis longtemps que le brun était maniaque sur ce point-là ; surement un gêne typique des japonais.

Le brun déposa son regard sur le plus jeune, il le regardait, longuement.

Allen déposa son plateau sur le meuble présent à sa gauche avant de se retourner face au kendoka.

Il remarqua la boucle à l'oreille du blandin.

- Tu l'as mise.  
- Oui.

Allen sourit, portant instinctivement sa main à la boucle sur son oreille. Il posa son regard sur l'oreille droite du kendoka.

- Toi aussi.

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Je pourrais sortir dès ce soir.  
- Oh.

Silence.

- On m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi qu'on avait pu me « ramener », dit-il en adressant un regard à l'albinos.

Nouveau silence.

- Merci.

Allen fixait ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses.

- De rien.

Allen se releva lentement, ramassant leurs deux plateaux.

- Je vais rapporter les plateaux.

Le kendoka posa celui que lui avait donné l'infirmière en chef sur un meuble près de son lit pendant que l'albinos replaçait le tabouret à sa place initiale avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Kanda repoussa ses draps discrètement, suivant l'albinos à pas de loup.

Allen posa sa main sur la poignée.

- Tu sais...

Il crispa ses doigts sur la poignée, Kanda se tenant droit derrière lui.

- J'ai vraiment cru... qu'on ne pourrait pas te ramener...

Kanda passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, qu'on allait t'enterrer.

Il resserra légèrement son emprise.

- Tu es un idiot.

Kanda prit les plateaux des mains du blandin en allant les reposer sur la table la plus proche, avant de revenir face à l'albinos. Il le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Allen s'accrocha au T-shirt du brun.

Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin le serrer contre lui.

Il resserra son emprise.

- Ohe Moyashi.

Allen leva son visage face au kendoka.

- Pleure pas, je ne tiens pas à être trempé.

Le blandin rit, légèrement.

- Idiot. Je ne pleure pas.

Allen sourit, retirant ses bras du kendoka pour aller chercher les plateaux sur la table la plus proche.

- Je vais reposer les plateaux, je reviens après.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda (Infirmerie) : 20h45

Allen et Kanda avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures, à parler de tout et de rien. Lavi et Lenalee étaient venus leur rendre visite, jouant aux cartes pendant un moment avant que Komui ne vienne les chercher pour une « mission secrète » comme il le disait. Lenalee était venue apporter le repas des deux Exorcistes il y avait de cela une bonne heure, évitant à l'infirmière chargée du repas du kendoka de s'occuper de cette basse besogne. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs grimacé en voyant le sandwich et l'éternel yaourt sur son plateau, alors que le blandin avait ri une fois de plus.

- Moyashi... Tu as quelque chose de comestible ?  
- Même pas en rêve, dit-il en riant.

Kanda avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait détourné le regard sur le yaourt avant qu'Allen ne lui enfourne une brochette de Miratashi Dango dans la bouche, au grand désarroi du kendoka, prit par surprise. Il avait ensuite murmuré un « Merci » en dévorant une à une les boulettes, rapidement réapprovisionné par le blandin. Il avait accusé le plus jeune de vouloir le faire grossir, Allen avait ri à cette accusation.

Et maintenant, Kanda le portait contre son gré jusqu'à sa chambre.

- LÂCHE-MOI !

Il frappait des poings, des pieds, de tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que l'autre le lâche.

Kanda ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Allen, entrant rapidement avant de déposer le blandin sur son lit. Allen grogna.

- Merci.  
- De rien, Moyashi.

Kanda posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ah, au fait Kanda.  
- Hm ?, dit-il en se tournant face au jeune homme.  
- Eh bien... Komui m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre que tu m'expliquerais plusieurs choses que je ne comprenais pas... Et... Je me demande pourquoi mon Innocence t'a permis d'aller mieux. Il m'a aussi confié que tu guérissais plus vite que la moyenne, pourquoi on ne t'a donné aucun médicament pour te faire cicatriser et-  
- Moyashi.  
- Oui ?  
- Pas ce soir.

Allen observa le brun, sa main crispée sur la poignée de la porte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Bonne nuit.

Kanda referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le blandin seul face à ses réflexions.

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'œil à une fiction qui m'a réellement marquée, "Si les préservatifs existaient à DGM." Cette fic est une véritable tuerie, je ne sais même pas combien de fois j'ai ris.

Enfin bref, le chapitre 12 sera normalement posté dans le courant de la semaine. ^^ Bon courage pour vos cours.


	12. Chapter 12

Hop, hop, hop. Dernier chapitre avant l'Epilogue et on s'arrêtera là. ^^ J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, même si j'ai eu un petit retard.. . Honte à moi qui l'ai terminé trop tard, mais bon, il est plus long que les autres. On se retrouve en fin de page ?

* * *

31 Décembre 1894.

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre d'Allen : 10h04.

Allen apposa violemment sa main sur le matelas, jurant intérieurement contre le kendoka qui l'avait laissé se torturer les méninges pendant des heures avant d'enfin trouver le repos. Si ce n'était pas les Noah qui allaient lui faire la peau, il s'en chargerait volontiers.

L'albinos s'assit le plus rapidement qu'il put sur son lit avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains, bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions autour de leur table.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Bureau de Komui : 10h04.

La semelle de chaussure d'un certain kendoka que nous connaissons bien, enfonça violemment la porte du bureau de Komui Lee, dit le Diable.  
Il était tranquillement en train de discuter avec sa très chère sœur et à classer ses papiers pendant qu'elle lui amenait du café, sursautant de surprise lorsque Kanda défonça littéralement sa porte.

- K-K-Kanda ?, questionna l'Intendant.

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à l'Intendant, Mugen à la main ; il dégageait comme une aura malsaine.

- Q-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le japonais s'approcha dangereusement de l'Intendant, tenant Mugen d'une poigne de fer. (1)

- Pourquoi vous l'avez dit à Allen, il marqua un temps d'absence. Que je n'étais pas humain ?  
- Je ne lui ai pas dit, seulement sous-entendu.  
- C'est la même chose.

Le sourcil du kendoka tressautait dangereusement alors que son regard ne venait que s'assombrir encore plus.

- Il a le droit de savoir, Kanda. Ça fait déjà près d'un an qu'il est parmi nous, contre-attaqua la demoiselle.

Yû cracha un de ses éternels "Tch", rengainant Mugen dans son fourreau. (2)

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Réfectoire : 10h25.

Allen attendait patiemment devant son plateau sur une table contre le mur droit du réfectoire, Lavi en face de lui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que son « petit frère » attendait comme ça. Il avait déjà tenté plusieurs coups, en vain.

- Ohoh, tu attends le Nouvel An pour embrasser ta demoiselle sous le gui ?

Les joues d'Allen s'empourprèrent rapidement lorsqu'il imagina Yû, sans pour autant bouger de sa position. Kanda en robe, les cheveux détachés et évidement, un caractère agréable.

- N'importe quoi..., dit-il, les joues encore rouges.

Puis, il vit la silhouette de Kanda se détacher du reste des personnes qui commandaient leurs plats, son éternel plateau de sobas à la main. Allen se redressa rapidement, perdant les rougeurs sur ses joues soudainement cependant que Kanda esquissait un rictus légèrement agacé.

« Merde. »

Oui Kanda Yû, aujourd'hui tu expliqueras à Allen ce que tu es vraiment, et tu n'y échapperas pas.

Il s'assit sans un mot aux côtés du blandin, lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Plus tard, dit-il en avalant une bouchée de sobas.

Allen grogna avant de reprendre son repas, tiède. Qu'importe, il fallait bien qu'il déverse sa frustration sur quelque chose, et la nourriture était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Grande Salle : 11h05

Allen portait à bout de bras deux cartons empilés l'un sur l'autre en se dirigeant aux côtés de Lenalee et Lavi qui s'activaient à décorer la salle pour ce soir alors que Kanda aidait Marie à décorer la salle de leurs côtés. Le blandin lançait par moment de furtifs coups d'œil au kendoka, qui ne lui en accordait pour sa part, pas un seul, trop absorbé par sa tâche actuelle.

Lavi tendit le gui au blandin, avec un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- Va l'accrocher.

Allen posa les yeux sur ledit gui, le prenant rapidement dans sa main.

- Ahahah, très drôle, Lavi. (3)

Le rouquin rit légèrement en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, laissant le blandin monter sur son escabeau et accrocher le gui. Il passa un regard sur Kanda, soudainement proche de l'albinos, qui le regardait avec un sourire étrange plaqué sur le visage.

- Ne ris pas, idiot.

Kanda se retint, repartant à ses activités auprès de son compagnon de formation.

Allen redescendit de son perchoir, revenant lui aussi à ses activités. Lenalee lui apprit que Miranda, Krory ainsi que Chaoji s'occupaient du repas de ce soir et que les membres de la section scientifique s'occupaient d' « un mystérieux secret ».

Allen soupira et se remit au travail.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Grande Salle : 13h45.

Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, Yû et Allen s'étaient assis dans un coin de la salle, prenant leur repas en riant sur les sujets lancés par le rouquin, qui regardait Allen d'un œil mauvais. Le blandin reposa ses deux plateaux au sol, n'ayant rien avalé. Il tourna lentement sa tête en direction du lapin, l'air étrangement calme.

- LAVI TU VAS ARRÊTER DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ? JE N'ARRIVE PAS A MANGER.

Lavi éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes en pointant le blandin du doigt.

- J'étais sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps !  
- LA FERME ET ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER !, dit-il en l'engueulant gentiment.

Allen se rassit entre Lenalee et Kanda, reprenant un de ses plateaux sur ses genoux. Il s'apprêtait à enfourner une bouchée de son omelette sucrée, alors qu'il jetait un regard à Lavi, qui le regardait toujours de la même façon.

- VA AU DIABLE !, cria-t-il en lui envoyant une partie de son omelette dans le visage, celle-ci lui glissant tout le long de son crâne.

Allen profita de ce moment de répit pour engloutir toute la nourriture présente sur ses plateaux. Kanda et Lenalee le regardaient avec un air exaspéré plaqué sur le visage. Kanda se tenait même la tête avec une main, se remémorant plusieurs fois le fait qu'il était tombé « amoureux » (parce que Kanda se refusait tout simplement à l'avouer) d'un idiot pareil. Lavi rit légèrement avant de retourner lui aussi à son repas. Yû devait pourtant bien se l'avouer, le fait que Lavi regarde son Moyashi comme ça lui donnait clairement envie de manger un civet de lapin.

Bien chaud, le civet.

Komui arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle, intimant d'un geste Lavi et Lenalee de venir le rejoindre.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Lavi : 19h57

- Yooosh. Allen.

Lavi bomba le torse et ouvrit sa penderie en grand. Il y attrapa une veste noire, un nœud papillon, un pantalon et une chemise verte. Il avait préparé ses affaires pour tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allen ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

Allen soupira.

- Lavi... Tu peux me dire ce que vous faites avec Lenalee ? A chaque fois que vous discutez, vous me regardez bizarrement avant de rire.

Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule du blandin.

- Allen, une surprise est une surprise.

Le sourcil de l'albinos tressauta.

- Vous pouvez au moins arrêter de jubiler quand je suis là ?  
- Ouais. Bon, Allen, ce n'est pas que je ne te force pas à partir mais là je vais prendre une douche et me changer.

Son sourcil tressauta une nouvelle fois.

- Pervers...

Allen s'empressa de sortir alors que Lavi riait derrière lui.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Grande Salle : 22h15

Allen détendit le col de sa chemise avec son index d'un geste nerveux. Il était seul parmi une foule de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, attendant Lenalee et les autres qui prenaient tout leur temps. Il portait une assiette d'amuse-gueules dans la main, les avalant un à un en regardant de tous les côtés.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa joue droite et tourna vivement son regard vers celle-ci, découvrant Lenalee, une branche de gui à la main.

- Lenalee...  
- Bonsoir Allen !

Allen eut envie de se jeter dans un trou. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il commençait réellement à se prendre au jeu. Il sourit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de la demoiselle. Elle lui sourit, rangeant le gui dans les plis de sa robe. Elle arborait une magnifique robe noire parsemée de fleurs bleues qui sillonnaient le tissu à la manière d'un serpent jusqu'à rejoindre ses pieds. Elle portait des escarpins ornés d'une fleur bleue ainsi qu'un petit chapeau haut-de-forme sur le côté droit du haut de son crâne. Lavi arriva en emprisonnant le cou du blandin dans son bras droit, vêtu de sa chemise verte et de son nœud papillon, qu'Allen s'empressa de tirer comme un gamin de six ans.

Lavi s'étouffa et frappa sur le ventre d'Allen avec son autre main.

- C'est bon, c'est bon !

Allen relâcha le nœud papillon, savourant ce moment de victoire. Lenalee remit une pousse de gui au blandin, en en accrochant une deuxième sur la veste du rouquin. Allen remercia la demoiselle, planquant la pousse dans une poche de sa veste.

Il aperçut Kanda arriver aux côtés de Marie et de Miranda, apparemment en pleine discussion. Kanda semblait ne pas être aussi enjoué que ses camarades, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du sol au fur et à mesure où il marchait. Il portait une chemise bleue dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes ainsi qu'une cravate lâche. Il leva son regard vers le blandin, qui s'empressa de détourner le regard.

Elle lui allait vraiment bien, cette chemise.

Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était la chemise, qui lui faisait de l'effet.

Le kendoka déposa son regard sur le roux, ses sourcils se contractant légèrement. Non, Kanda Yû n'avait jamais été jaloux, hormis en ce qui concernait un certain albinos.

Komui apparut à l'extérieur de la pièce, un micro dans les mains. La soirée avait déjà commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, et l'on pouvait d'ores et déjà entendre des bruits d'explosion...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lenalee et de Lavi.

Des feux d'artifices.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Extérieur : 22h48.

Les feux d'artifices fusaient de toutes parts, rependant leurs couleurs dans le ciel noir d'encre. Rouge, rose, vert, bleu ; les couleurs étaient toutes là et s'incrustaient dans les rétines des personnes présentes à l'extérieur. Allen fit glisser son regard à sa droite, observant le visage impassible du kendoka. Il aurait aimé, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose de Lenalee, qu'elle adorait visionner avec le blandin, que son brun le prenne dans ses bras. Mais non, ils n'étaient pas seuls, donc, pas de câlin.

Allen soupira. En plus, il avait froid.

Son regard dériva cette fois ci à sa gauche, où Lenalee et Lavi se tenaient côte à côte. La demoiselle avait nié ressentir des sentiments pour le rouquin lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ne serait-ce, qu'un soupçon de doute sur le sujet.

Allen observait les feux d'artifices exploser les uns après les autres devant lui, la neige commençant à tomber doucement, elle se colorait avec les couleurs des feux. Allen sourit. Ce spectacle était tout bonnement magnifique. Il frissonna légèrement, geste que le kendoka avait remarqué.

- Tu as froid ?, demanda-t-il, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches.

Allen tourna son visage en direction du brun, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation du spectacle, ses mains plaquées sur ses bras.

Kanda tourna les talons sans un mot, Allen suivant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, imité par les deux autres Exorcistes à ses côtés. Ils s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension alors que le blandin fixait les sphères de glace, happées par les rayons lunaires qui tombaient lentement du ciel, reflétant les couleurs des feux.

L'albinos ressentit un léger poids sur le cou, portant les mains à celui-ci pour y trouver une écharpe en laine. Il jeta un regard à sa droite, apercevant Yû qui portait une écharpe semblable à la sienne. Il remarqua que Lenalee et Lavi en portait une aussi lorsqu'il jetait un regard sur sa gauche.

- Merci..., murmura-t-il au brun en enfouissant son visage dans son écharpe.

Lenalee sourit discrètement en voyant que Kanda avait légèrement souri au remercîment du plus jeune. Elle attendait patiemment que la « surprise » qu'elle avait concoctée avec Lavi montre le bout de son nez.

Comme pour répondre à ses dires muets, une nuée de feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ciel, formant avec leurs scintillements, les visages d'Exorcistes, vivants ou mort contre les Noah. Ils passaient, un par un. Chaoji, Miranda, Krory, Daisha Barry, Marie, Bookman, Lenalee, Lavi, les scientifiques : Komui, Reever, Tap, Johnny… Les Exorcistes et scientifiques présents eurent tous, hormis Kanda, Mari et Bookman, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'ils aperçurent la silhouette de Tap s'illuminer dans le ciel.

Allen et Kanda vinrent en dernier, côte à côte. Ils jetèrent un regard à Lenalee, doux pour Allen, exaspéré pour Kanda, qui n'était toujours pas au courant que la demoiselle savait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble.

Elle leur adressa un sourire, accompagnée de Lavi qui tirait une mine victorieuse. Allen porta sa main à son front en souriant. Les particules des feux dans le ciel explosèrent alors toutes ensembles, rependant pour une dernière fois leurs couleurs. On aurait presque cru qu'il faisait jour, tant la lumière irradiait le ciel. Les étincelles retombèrent au sol, prévenant l'assemblée que le spectacle était à présent terminé.  
Les membres de la Congrégation se redirigèrent calmement vers l'entrée, s'extasiant sur la beauté du feu d'artifice de cette année. Allen se tenait aux côtés de Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi devaient se trouver quelques mètres derrière eux.

- Kanda ?

Le kendoka posa son regard sur le blandin.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Les sourcils du japonais se froissèrent légèrement.

- Quoi ? Là ? Tout de suite ?  
- Oui.

Il soupira.

- S'il te plait.

Yû agrippa le poignet d'Allen, se dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement, non loin de la salle de réception du Nouvel An.

* * *

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Salle d'entrainement : 23h49.

Kanda relâcha le poignet du blandin de son emprise une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas, son corps tourné face au blandin.

- Moyashi.

Il adressa un regard anxieux, pour la première fois, à l'albinos, passant lentement ses bras autour de ses épaules en posant son front dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu pourras te contenter d'une explication simplifiée … ?  
- Oui, dit-il en lui souriant, passant ses bras dans le dos du kendoka.  
- Je suis un Exorciste de deuxième génération et j'ai une capacité de régénération plus poussée que le reste des humains.

Allen rit.

- Très simplifiée comme explication !  
- S'il te plait.  
- Ça va, ça va. Ça me suffit, dit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Allen s'écarta légèrement du kendoka, fouillant dans une des poches de sa veste pour en sortir la branche de gui et la placer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Moyashi, si tu veux que je t'embrasse, je n'ai pas besoin du gui pour ça, dit-il en mettant ses menaces à exécution.  
- B-Baka !, cria-t-il en repoussant amicalement Kanda. C'est juste parce que c'est le Nouvel An… et que j'aimerais bien que ce soit sous le gui.

Kanda retint un léger rire, se contentant de sourire devant l'insouciance du Moyashi.

- S'il te plait.

Kanda se redressa légèrement en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du blandin, qui tenait toujours le gui au-dessus de leurs têtes. Yû s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celles du blandin avant de s'arrêter au dernier moment. Allen fronça les sourcils.

- Kanda !  
- Oui, oui.

Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles du blandin qui passa ses bras autour du cou du kendoka sans lâcher le gui.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Lavi et Lenalee savouraient leurs victoire en frappant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre.

Les Douze coups de Minuit ne tardèrent pas à sonner.

- Bonne Année, Moyashi.

* * *

(1) Ce jeu de mots, aussi affligeant soit-il, n'était pas volontaire, je tiens à le préciser.

(2) Je vous laisse imaginer le petit passage d'une flûte japonaise, comme dans l'anime.

(3) Quand Lavi regard Allen avec son légendaire regard pervers, c'est pour le chambré avec sa demoiselle. ( Qui n'est autre que Yû ! \o)

Ahah, personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre et je me suis amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plus qu'à moi en l'écrivant, sur ce, je vais poster l'épilogue dans le courant dans la semaine, si la flemme ne me prend pas avant, (Et mes très, très, très chers devoirs.)


	13. Chapter 13 : Epilogue

Bonjour... Bon Dieu, les devoirs... x) Bref, je suis en retard, excusez-moi, mais j'ai fais l'erreur de commencer une autre fic sans avoir terminée celle-là, ce qui m'a bien gentiment empêcher de trouver l'inspiration pour cet Epilogue. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

J'espère sincèrement que Guest réussira a retrouver la suite, car je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis ma dernière fic, et je sais que c'est rageant de trouver une fiction (ou un livre.) et que l'on ne trouve pas la suite. J'en ai moi-même fait les frais.. et j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'en souvenir.

Je vous le dit franchement, au départ, on était censé faire cet Epilogue à la plage, hein...

* * *

1 Janvier 1895.  
Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Extérieur : Minuit.

La neige était froide.

Très froide.

Surtout quand on s'en reçoit une boule dans le cou et qu'elle glisse lentement, mais surement, le long de ton échine pour te refroidir au maximum.

Lavi Bookman Junior était un homme mort.

- L-LAVIIIIII !

Allen se tourna rapidement en direction du rouquin, ses yeux exprimant une colère sans pareille. Il jeta plusieurs de ses boulles de neige dans ses mains sur ledit rouquin, en fabriquant d'autres dans le même mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englouti sous la neige. Lenalee riait à gorge déployée dans sa longue robe. Personne n'avait pris la peine de se changer, ils étaient tous sortis en douce. Allen étira vivement les joues du rouquin, de sorte à lui faire le plus mal possible.

Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers.

Ils se trouvaient dans un espace discret, proche de l'arrière de l'édifice. Ils s'amusaient, tous, même Kanda qui y mettait un peu de cœur. Les boules de neige fusaient, les traces de pieds jonchaient le sol, accompagnées de celles des corps tombés au combat lorsque la neige s'infiltrait dans leurs dos, dans leurs manches... Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la pluie était déjà tombée sur eux avec ses éternels flocons.

Ils pouvaient entendre d'ici Komui appeler sa sœur comme un damné.

Ils rirent en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

*

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Bureau de Komui : Minuit et demi.

Lenalee se trouvait assise sur le fauteuil installé dans le bureau de Komui, son frère lui frictionnant vivement les cheveux pour éradiquer toute trace d'eau. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures à cause du fait que de la neige s'était infiltrée dans ces dernières et lançait un regard navré aux trois Exorcistes derrière elle, trempés.

En vérité, Komui n'avait même pas fait attention à ces derniers, et s'était activé joyeusement à secourir sa sœur plus qu'autre chose.

- Nii-san...  
- Oui ma Lenalee chérie ?  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais donner aux garçons de quoi se réchauffer, s'il te plait ?

Komui posa son regard sur les trois hommes derrière sa chère petite sœur, avec un Kanda visiblement irrité.

- Oh, vous êtes là ?  
- Passe les serviettes.

L'Intendant s'exécuta, apportant des serviettes et des couvertures aux Exorcistes qui le remercièrent poliment, hormis Kanda qui se contenta d'un « Tch ». Komui enroula sa petite sœur dans une couverture, s'octroyant le droit de s'extasier sur l'allure de celle-ci. « Oh ma petite Lenalee, tu es tellement mignooone comme ça ! »

Allen s'occupait à se frotter vigoureusement le crâne en regardant Kanda qui faisait de même.

- Vous devriez aller vous changer, moi je vais m'occuper de ma Lenalee chéérie.  
- Je peux le faire toute seule, dit-elle d'un ton faussement agacé.

*

Angleterre : QG de la Congrégation : Chambre de Kanda : 00h47.

Allen était enroulé dans une couverture, assis sur le lit du kendoka qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Aller, viens !  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Y'a pas moyen.

Le sourcil d'Allen tressauta, il agrippa fortement le poignet du kendoka pour l'amener contre lui, dos au mur et assis sur son lit, avant de se pelotonner contre lui pour un câlin. Kanda grogna mais finit par accepter l'étreinte du blandin.

- Content ?  
- Oui.

Kanda posa son regard sur la porte.

- Tu l'as bien fermée ?  
- Oui.

Il soupira en posant sa tête sur celle du Moyashi. Kanda jouait avec la boucle d'oreille d'Allen sur son oreille gauche, d'un air distrait. Le blandin, intrigué, leva son regard sur le visage du kendoka. Il sourit en coinçant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les câlins.  
- Ça dépend de qui.

Kanda sourit, laissant son bras pendre sur l'épaule d'Allen qui fixait la neige qui tombait à travers la fenêtre. Il se laissa porter aux bras de Morphée, les souvenirs de cette soirée ancrés dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Bon bon bon, voilà. C'est fini pour cette fic'. Je vous en sort une autre bientôt ainsi qu'un autre chapitre de "Quand Elliot adopte un poisson rouge." (Pandora Hearts) pour ceux ou celles qui l'on lue. Enfin bref... A bientôt ?


End file.
